


Love over duty

by Kingclotpole



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV), Merthur - Fandom
Genre: Arthur Pendragon - Freeform, Camelot, F/M, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Merlin X Arthur - Freeform, Merthur - Freeform, Multi, bbc merlin - Freeform, gwen x Lancelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingclotpole/pseuds/Kingclotpole
Summary: This is a set off the stories of Sir Lancelot and Lady Guenivere’s affair in Arthurian legend and  “Lancelot du Lac '' Season 4 episode 9 of bbc merlin. This is not a complete word to word story of said episode. But I have used some of the script from that episode adding a bit of Merthur spice to give it some angst.enjoy
Relationships: Gwen & Lancelot (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 8





	Love over duty

**Author's Note:**

> Pre warning- there is a graphic description of an execution and hanging at some point in this story. If that upsets you or makes you feel uncomfortable do not read.

Tomorrow was to be a momentous occasion. One in which to celebrate the engagement and soon to be marriage of King Arthur Pendragon and Lady Guenevere. It was the talk of the five kingdoms, And rightly so. For the king was to bring upon the throne a woman who was not born to a king or queen nor a noble family. She was once a serving girl to Uther Pendragon’s ward, Morgana. That was before Morgana turned her back on the kingdom for not being given a place on the throne of Camelot and the attempted assassination of Uther Pendragon. Soon enough once Arthur was king he proposed the question to the lady Guenevere.   
without hesitation she hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around the shoulders of the king. Arthur smiled weakly as he looked at the woman he was to marry. “I’ll take that as a yes?” He asked as Gwen pulled back and apologised. “Sorry. Yes I do.” She answered as the ring was placed upon her small delicate finger.   
The knights of Camelot were notified and some plans for a celebration were made immediately. However Merlin the servant of the great king did not take this to heart. For he had a secret. A secret no one could know for the fear of the king's image. 

The night of the proposal whilst the knights sat in their dark dingy tavern, drinking their tankards of mead and ale, Merlin sat in the corner admiring his king from a distance. Gazing upon the blue eyed leader he watched sir Gwaine, a trusted night of Arthur bump into him and spilt ale down Arthur’s thin white shirt. Merlin averted his eyes quickly as the men laughed at one another. Arthur looked down at his soaked through shirt before gazing up at Merlin who was trying to look at anything and everything in the tavern other than Arthur’s top. “ALAS A TOAST TO THE GROOM!” Sir Gwaine cheered as everyone raised their glasses and clapped. Suddenly from his chair rose Sir Lancelot brushing down his tunic before running his hands through his hair. “Right! I’m heading off to catch some sleep. We’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” The knight spoke as Sir Percival agreed and stood up. “And I do too.” He spoke before walking towards the door with Sir Lancelot. “Goodnight gentlemen.” Arthur spoke as Gwaine and Elyan were the next to stumble out of the tavern leaving the king and his man servant alone. 

Arthur finally stood up and walked over to Merlin. The raven haired man looked up at the king wide eyed and looked away quickly. “What’s the issue Merlin? You haven’t been able to look at me all night.” Arthur asked as he sat down on the bench beside Merlin who slowly began to feel his heart beat faster and faster. His ocean blue eyes looking down at Arthur’s chest for a split second. “Ah yes. Gwaine bumped into me causing my ale to spill. If you could get this washed that would be perfect.” Arthur spoke as Merlin nodded and looked away memorising Arthur’s predominated collar bones showing through the thin white shirt. “W-well, we best be getting you off to bed Sire. You have a long day ahead.” Merlin spoke as he stood up and began to walk towards the door. Arthur tilted his head to one side looking up at Merlin who had the door open a jar. Finally Arthur stood up as he knew Merlin was waiting for him to escort the king back to his bed chambers. Merlin stepped back, opening the door for Arthur as the blonde haired man passed him. “Come on Merlin.” Arthur called out as the raven haired man sighed and walked out, jogging only slightly to catch up with the king. 

In her bed chambers, sitting at the dressing table and brushing her hair gently was the Lady Guenevere. Moments go by as she turns slowly to hear a knock at the door. “Enter.” She spoke gently before rising from her seat, holding her hands in front of her waist. Slowly walked in Sir Lancelot with his hands behind his back. “My lady.” He spoke before smirking. “Lancelot.” She spoke with excitement before calming down in fear of waking anyone else in the palace. “What brings you to my bed chambers at this hour?” The woman asked as she smiled once again, looking the knight up and down. “I have something I need to confess before you wed Arthur. Something I have had on my chest for a long time.” Lancelot spoke as he walked closer to Gwen. She looked at him with a soft smile before holding her hand out for Lancelot to reach for and take before walking closer to the lady. “Speak now or forever hold your peace.” Gwen muttered as she looked up and gazed into the dark brown eyes of the strongest knight of the round table. “My dearest Gwen the moment I laid my eyes upon you my heart skipped a beat. Your compassion and motivation is what has kept me going all these years. Whenever the knights and i go out i always come home because i know i will have your beautiful face to gaze upon.” Lancelot began to speak as Gwen looked at him in confusion. “Lancelot?” She asked as he continued to look at her and tell her the truth. “I know you are to be Queen but I couldn't contain myself any longer.” Lancelot spoke over the lady who he admitted everything to. “I love you Gwen. No matter who you wed. I will always be there for you.” Lancelot spoke from the deepest points in his heart. Guenevere looked up into the eyes of the knight and pulled her hand out of his own before wrapping her arms around the top of his shoulders. “Sir Lancelot. My feelings were the same but that was before Arthur. If I had known sooner my feelings would be different.” Gwen spoke as Lancelot sighed and stepped away. “I understand Guenevere. I hope Arthur makes you very happy.” Lancelot spoke before smiling weakly, heartbroken before leaving the bed chambers. Guenevere looked at the door as it shut and the knight left her to go back to getting ready for bed. Walking towards the window she looked out and realised the knights wandering back from the tavern. She looked in confusion to see the king and Merlin were not with the group of men, but thought nothing of it as she wandered over to her bed and laid down, thinking of everything at once; Arthur, Lancelot, her place in Camelot. 

Across the village Merlin walked with the king towards the palace. “Are you sure you're okay Merlin? You haven’t laughed at any of my jokes all evening.” The king asked as he looked to the dark haired man who was focusing on the task of getting the king bathed and dressed for bed. “Y-yes i’m fine.” Merlin spoke as Arthur rolled his eyes. “Right? And I’m supposed to believe that?” Arthur asked as he sighed and stopped dead in his tracks. “Come on, let’s go on a walk. You clearly have something on your mind. And I won’t go to sleep until i find out what it is.” Arthur spoke as he began to walk towards the stables. Merlin followed quickly beside him as Arthur stayed silent for Merlin to speak his feelings. Usually Arthur wouldn’t give anyone else’s feeling a second thought, but if Merlin had an issue the king would be damn sure to fix it. “So come on-” Arthur asked as he hoped over a fence and looked at Merlin on the other side. “What’s going on in that head of your’s?” Arthur asked as Merlin attempted to climb over the fence that was half the height of him but struggled to climb down the other side. The king smirked as he reached out his arms grabbing Merlin by his waist and pulling him down. Placing his hand on Arthur’s shoulders he finally felt his feet touch the ground. Yet when he was stable enough to stand on his own, the raven haired man failed to let go of Arthur’s broad shoulders. As the king failed to let go of Merlin’s waist. “What is it Merlin?” Arthur spoke as he gripped his hands tighter around the young man's waist. Merlin looked into the bright blue eyes of the king as he tried not to blush. “It’s-it’s nothing.” Merlin muttered as he pulled his hands away from Arthur’s shoulders. “I can smell the ale on your shirt.” Merlin groaned in frustration as the king let go of his manservant’s small frame and stepped back. “Fine, if it’s such a big problem and bothering you that much. I’ll take it off.” Arthur smirked before crossing his arms and reaching for the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Merlin averted his gaze as Arthur threw the shirt at the raven haired man’s head. Catching Arthur's shirt and looking at him. Arthur opened his arms and basked in the moonlight, closing his eyes and smiling widely. Merlin stared at Arthur walking closer to the king standing so freely in the middle of a field as he pleased. Merlin admired the king's form, how the moonlight shaped his body, showing all of the muscles in his stomach. “Staring is rude Merlin.” Arthur spoke as he looked from the corner of his eyes to see the young man who suddenly began to stutter and turn red from embracement. “Come here Merlin.” Arthur spoke as he curled his index finger as a signal for the raven haired man to walk over. Soon enough Merlin built up the courage and walked over to the shirtless blonde haired man. Arthur grabbed Merlin’s shoulder and pulled him in close, pointing out to the full moon giving the king an angelic halo around his hair. “Isn’t it beautiful?” Arthur spoke as Merlin looked up to the moon, being mesmerised by the sheer beauty of the sky. “It really is.” Merlin muttered as he looked at Arthur who stared at the moon and it’s beauty. Slowly he looked at Merlin and smiled. “What’s troubling you Merlin? I can’t bear to see you this way.” Arthur asked one final time as Merlin slowly smiled and looked at Arthur’s hand, resting upon his shoulder. “Arthur.” Merlin began as the king stopped staring at the moon and looked at Merlin, giving him his undivided attention. “No- I’m sorry. I can’t say it.” Merlin sighed looking down at the ground and then to the moon slowly. “If you can not tell me. Then show me. How do you feel?” Arthur spoke as Merlin looked back to the king and nodded. Dropping Arthur’s shirt onto the cool green grass he placed his hands against the blonde haired man’s chest and looked into his diamond twinkling eyes. Arthur smirked as he bowed his head only slightly before moving in closer to Merlin’s face. The raven haired man’s breath hitched as he could feel Arthur’s warm breath against his full nude lips. “What are you waiting for?” Arthur chuckled as he gazed into Merlin’s eyes and slowly bit his bottom lip. Suddenly Merlin pressed his lips against Arthur’s, closing his eyes tightly as he gasped. Arthur smirked as he held Merlin’s waist, squeezing him slightly before deepening the kiss with a slight nip against Merlin’s nude lips. 

Slowly the two men pulled away from one another. “I’m sorry Sire. I- i know your feelings towards Gwen. It was completely uncalled for.” Merlin spoke as Arthur pressed a finger against Merlin’s lips, silencing him from the grief. “Hush now Merlin. There is no need to apologise.” Arthur spoke as Merlin looked into his eyes and saw how genuine the king was being. “Now, let’s go in before anyone else sees us.” Arthur muttered as he picked his shirt up off the ground and put it back on before walking with the raven haired man, through the field and back to bed.   
And yet when the two men thought they had gotten away with their scandal, across the field standing by the stables was Sir Lancelot staring at what he had just witnessed. The king and his manservant? Arthur and Merlin? 

Standing in complete shock he felt all his worries slowly slip away. Lancelot had nothing to worry about. His feeling for Gwen could not be considered treason if Arthur was having an affair with Merlin. The knight smiled as he caught the two men walking over towards the stables. Ducking down behind the crates he hoped he would not be caught by the two secret lovers. “I’m sorry i did not tell you sooner.” Merlin apologised to the king who wrapped his hand around Merlin’s waist and pulled him in. “At least i know now.” Arthur spoke with a smug grin. “And you feel the same?” Merlin asked as they walked down the pathway to the courtyard. “Is it not obvious enough? I have loved you ever since I laid my eyes upon you.” Arthur spoke as they quieted their voices in the courtyard and down the halls to Merlin’s chambers. “You did try to kill me with a mace.” Merlin chuckled, being able to relax after a rough evening. “I did, but you did provoke me.” Arthur shrugged as the two men finally walked up the staircase and towards Merlin's bed chambers. “Oh now it’s my fault? Well maybe you shouldn’t have been a royal prat.” Merlin chuckled as Arthur looked at him and shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Arthur chuckled. Before they knew it the two men stood before the mahogany door of Merlin’s bed chambers. “I will be into you in the morning Arthur with breakfast and uniform for the joust tomorrow.” Merlin spoke quietly as he placed his hands upon Arthur’s chest. “Indeed you will be.” Arthur spoke as he held Merlin’s waist and gazed into his eyes. “Goodnight Merlin.” Arthur spoke as Merlin smiled and forgot where he was standing. “Goodnight my lord.” Merlin spoke softly as he kissed Arthur one last time. Suddenly the chamber door flies open and Gaius the court physician stares in shock upon the scene he had witnessed. The two men stopped, still embracing one another as the older man looked at his king and his son. “W-wha?” Gaius attempted to speak as Arthur stepped back and smirked. “Goodnight Merlin.” Arthur spoke before making a quick exit down the staircase and towards his bed chambers. 

Pulling the love struck Merlin by his red scarf into the physician’s chambers, Gaius shut his door behind him preparing to give a complete speech. “What did i just witness?” Gaius asked as Merlin looked down at the old man with long white hair. The raven haired man spoke not one word as he shrugged and stood there completely dazed. “You’re drunk, tell me you two are drunk.” Gaius spoke as he covered his face with his hand and nightgown. “I am not drunk Gaius. I have not touched any ale or mead. And Arthur only had two drinks of ale.” Merlin admitted holding his hands out. Gaius sat down at the table staring at Merlin. “You know he is to marry Gwen?” Gaius asked as Merlin sat down in front of the physician and smiled. “I know Gaius. But one can not deny the feelings in his heart.” Merlin spoke as he rested his head in the palm of his hand whilst gazing out of the window at the stars. “And does Arthur’s heart sit with yours?” Gaius asked as Merlin sighed and smirked before licking his lips only slightly. “I believe so. No man could perfect a kiss as passionate as Arthur’s.” Merlin spoke with a love struck tone and a small smirk. “Well if you and Arthur are happy then i guess i am too. I could see you had feelings for him, no matter how much you complained about him.” Gaius smiled weakly as he rubbed his eyes from exhaustion. “Just don’t cause trouble.” Gaius added as Merlin chuckled and got up before heading off to his room to sleep. 

Entering his chambers Arthur chuckled to himself softly before picking up the top and throwing it to the floor. Soon enough he kicked off the boots and his black breeches, before changing into a pair of brown trousers. The king laid upon his bed, slowly falling asleep. With his arms and legs spread out taking up the whole space, that is where he laid until the sun rose the next day.

Soon enough waltzed into Merlin with a platter of food and an arm covered in chainmail for the king to wear on his big day of celebration. “Good Morning sire.” Merlin spoke as he placed the food on the table at the end of the bed along with the heavy chainmail. “Good morning Merlin.” Arthur smirked as he rubbed his eyes and looked down at his manservant. “Wonderful day today.” Merlin spoke as he opened the curtains. Arthur climbed out of the large bed and wandered over to the table picking up an apple and biting down on it before walking over to Merlin. “Indeed it is.” Arthur spoke as he stood closely behind Merlin and looked out of the window to see people preparing for the day ahead. Pushing around barrels and carrying banners and tents of reds and yellows. The raven haired man turned around slightly to see his king eating his breakfast, with apple juice running down his chin. Merlin chuckled to himself as he took his neck scarf and wiped the king's chin. Arthur smirked, moving in for a gentle kiss as Merlin suddenly moved away and turned to walk over to the cabinet, containing all of Arthur’s clothes. Pulling out a red shirt and black trousers he placed them on the table for the king to put on soon after he was finished eating breakfast. 

Arthur waltzed over with a smug look on his face before picking up the rose red shirt and putting it on. Soon enough the raven haired man turned away before picking up the king’s bag of Armour and setting it all out on the table. “Ready for today’s contest?” Merlin asked as the king looked across, removing his trousers in the open. The raven haired man averted his gaze quickly as he turned on his heels to pick up the king's coat. “Indeed I am.” Arthur spoke as he pulled up his new set of trousers and walked over to put on his jacket, kissing Merlin’s pale cheek from behind causing it to turn bright red. Trying to stay calm Merlin helped out the king put on his jacket, not retaliating to the king's small token of affection. “I bet Gwen will look wonderful.” Merlin added as he turned away from the king to pick up the chainmail. Arthur looked at his secret love affair in a slight confusion. His blonde eyebrows knitted together and his lip curling. “Why would you worry about such a thing?” Arthur asked as Merlin placed his hands inside the chainmail and helped it onto Arthur’s body. “Well she is to marry you. Don’t you think i should hope you are marrying the right woman.” Merlin spoke before getting the Armour and strapping it down in the correct places, pulling at the straps a little tighter than usual. Arthur rolled his eyes as he caught Merlin’s hand mid air and held it carefully. Staring deeply into his ocean blue eyes. “Merlin. If I had the opportunity and no kingdom to run. I would marry you over Gwen. I need someone to succeed me as an heir. I am only marrying Gwen for convenience.” Arthur spoke as Merlin slowly calmed down. The blonde haired man held Merlin’s hands before they slowly slipped out of his grasp. “Now come on. Why don’t we have a nice day? After all, I am the king of Camelot. So i do as i please.” Arthur spoke as he sat down to put on his boots. Merlin walked over to the window and looked down. Percival and Sir Leon stood ready with the horses in the courtyard as they called across to gwaine who was holding his head and dragging himself across the courtyard. 

Eventually Arthur had got his boots on and walked over to Merlin standing by the bedroom window. Reaching out for Merlin’s waist he held onto the smaller man firmly. “I know it's not what we want. But it’s for the best for us. For Camelot. I am always going to be yours.” Arthur spoke as he pressed his finger over Merlin’s heart. “In here.” Arthur added as he turned Merlin around and kissed the young man softly. The king smirked as he pressed deeper into the kiss before pulling away.   
From the courtyard looking up the two men in the king's chambers caught the eyes of one Sir Lancelot. “Lancelot, I thought you weren’t playing today?” Sir Gwaine asked as Lancelot turned around and smirked. “Oh I am.” The knight smirked as he took his horse and began to lead it to the arena.   
“Come now, let’s take you to see Gwen and lead her to the arena.” Merlin added as he took Arthur’s hands and walked him out of his chambers and towards the soon to be queens bedroom. 

Soon enough Arthur arrived at lady Guenevere’s bed chamber doors and knock three times before the young lady walked out in a lavender dress and her hair braided. “Good morning my lord.” Gwen spoke as Arthur was taken back. He did not know what to say to her, especially after what he had done with Merlin moments before. “Y-you look wonderful.” Arthur stumbled over his words, causing the young woman to chuckle at him softly before covering her mouth. “Thank you sire. As do you.” Gwen muttered as Arthur looked at her and smiled weakly. “Well, shall we?” Arthur spoke as he held out his arm for Gwen to take and walk alongside him with. “Indeed I shall.” Gwen answered as she placed her hand firmly on Arthur’s Arm and out into the courtyard. People watched as the king walked his lady to the arena and placed her in the royal box above everyone else. On a pedestal. “Now my love, I shall be with you soon.” Arthur spoke as he kissed Gwen’s lips softly and left her to the seat she was given. Gaius watched from the back as he looked at the king who caught his gaze and nodded respectfully. The old man said nothing and sat back down in his seat. 

Soon the tournament began. A light competition of catching the wreath to begin with. Sir Percival was the first to ride. Climbing upon his horse he lined his lance with the wreath before charging for the rose wreath hanging by a thread in the middle of the arena. Luckily he caught it and the crowd roared in rejoice. Holding the lance up high towards the soon to be queen she picked it up smiling and thanking the knight before being rode off to change. Afterwards followed Sir Elyan and Sir Gwaine. Performing at their best as always and returning the wreaths to the sweet woman in the royal booth. Eventually it was Arthur’s turn to go up. 

Climbing upon his horse Merlin made sure the king was well prepared for the event. “Good luck.” Merlin muttered as he handed the king his lance and resting his hand upon the king's thigh ever so slightly before letting him go. Arthur nodded before closing his visor and riding off into the arena. Steadying the stallion into the correct position the king raised his lance and held it under his arm. People watched closely as Arthur suddenly charged towards the wreath hanging by a thread and caught it with the long wooden pole painted red and gold. The audience cheered as the king raised his lance in victory before riding back over to the royal box above to look at the soon to be queen. Raising his visor he looked at his fiancé, smiling sweetly before raising the wreath for her to take and thank him for. Merlin watched his every move and slowly turned away to see the knights standing together behind him, watching the king closely. Rolling his bright blue eyes, Merlin was then back to work as Arthur rode in and climbed down off his horse with a large grin on his face. Riding back to the tent Merlin followed closely behind as Arthur removed his helmet and threw it down to the raven haired man. “I’ve got to hand it to you, if nothing else. It’s certainly an original engagement present.” Merlin spoke as he caught Arthur's helmet and placed it on the wooden table. “Well, as romantic gestures go you could have given her flowers. could have...had a song written.” Merlin added as the king climbed down off his horse and tied it up to the fence. The king rolled his eyes as he turned to the table listening to Merlin continuing to rant. Even if it sounded extremely irritating,  
Arthur actually enjoyed watching the young man ramble on and on until he was out of breath. “Instead, you’ve given her two days of sweaty men knocking the sense out of each other with swords and six feet long wooden poles.” Merlin added and he watched Arthur pour a cup of water. “Exactly as it should be.” Arthur finally spoke as Merlin looked at him attempting to not fall head over heels for the knight in shining armour. “My father had a tourney before his wedding, it’s tradition.” Arthur added as he turned away from Merlin, drinking his cup of water and watching the rest of the competition. “Ah so it’s not even an original gesture then.” Merlin spoke, beginning to get a little sarcastic. Arthur turned to him and smirked before shaking his head. “I think my future wife understands.” Arthur added as he turned back to look at his soon to be queen, taking a wreath from Sir Galahad. “Also stop sounding so jealous. If people overhear you they’ll catch on.” Arthur turned and muttered into Merlin’s ear. The raven haired man nodded as he looked back to see the horn being blown for the final knight to come out. Arthur eventually turned and watched as once again the knight caught the wreath and rode over to lady Guenevere. “Who on earth is that?” Arthur asked as Merlin stepped closer to the king. “I have no idea?” He answered. Soon enough as the knight handed the wreath to Guenevere he removed his helmet to reveal the face of Sir Lancelot. Gwen looked in admiration for what felt like hours, smiling softly at the knight who gazed back. Winking, Lancelot rode away. “I thought he wasn’t going to compete this morning.” Merlin spoke as Arthur placed down his cup. “As did i.” The king spoke. Lancelot looked over to Arthur as he smirked, riding away quickly and out of sight. 

At the knights banquet that night Lancelot sat at the end of the table admiring Gwen as she sat there and spoke with the men. Yet Lancelot was distracted by the way Arthur placed his hand over Gwen’s, his fingers intertwined with hers. Shaking off the thoughts of the Queen to be he looked behind Arthur to see Merlin staring at the king and smirking softly. Suddenly Merlin caught Lancelot’s gaze and turned more serious. scratching his temple as he turned to fill Gwaine’s cup with more ale. Merlin knew Lancelot knew about Arthur’s love affair with his “loyal” manservant. But he hoped the knight would not speak a word. “A toast, to the groom and bride.” Percival spoke as he raised his goblet along with the other men around the table. As Gwen raised her cup she looked at Lancelot and smiled weakly as the knight gazed into her eyes and nodded. Once the banquet had ended Merlin walked Lancelot back to his bedchamber as the king parted ways and took Lady Gwen back to her own. A way to “not look suspicious.” In the words of king Arthur a few moments before leaving with his wife to be.

Reaching the knight's bed chambers Merlin turned to Lancelot who began to open the door. “I saw the way you were looking at Gwen today. I’d just like to remind you, Arthur doesn’t like it when things get taken from him.” Merlin spoke quietly as the knight turned on his heels and looked at Merlin and chuckled. “I’m sure you will be able to keep him company.” Lancelot spoke as Merlin looked at him in confusion. “From what I saw last night and from the palace courtyard up into Arthur’s chamber windows. You seem to keep him company a lot more than what Guenevere would ever do.” Lancelot spoke as he walked into his room and began to close the door. Suddenly Merlin shoved his foot in the way to stop the door from closing and forcing it back open. “Whatever you saw. It never happened.” Merlin spoke as Lancelot chuckled at pat the raven haired blue eyed man on the back. “Goodnight Merlin.” Lancelot answered before turning around as Merlin rushed out of the room and closed the door behind him. Hoping Lancelot wouldn’t speak a word of this to anyone he headed straight to Arthur’s bed chambers to deliver such information which could bring the king to his knees. 

Running through the palace and stumbling up the staircase Merlin finally reached Arthur’s bed chambers. Throwing the door open he saw the king had not yet returned from taking Lady Guenevere to her room. Quickly looking over to the open curtains he stormed over and threw them shut before calming down. Soon enough he lit some candles to illuminate the room only slightly before beginning to pace in worry. Back and forth. Back and forth. Suddenly he was stopped by the sound of the large wooden door opening and Arthur walking in and smirking at the dimly lit room. “Merlin, you really know how to tug on my heart strings.” Arthur spoke as Merlin stormed over and slammed the giant door and covered Arthur’s mouth with his hand. The king looked down at Merlin's hand in confusion before looking back at the young man. “Lancelot knows.” Merlin muttered as Arthur stepped back and looked in shock. “How?” Arthur asked as he walked over to the bed and began to change into his nightwear. “He saw us in the window this morning. And he saw us in the field last night.” Merlin rambled on before covering his mouth and pacing once again. “Who else saw?”  
Arthur asked as he stood there in only a pair of brown trousers. “N-no one. It was just Lancelot.” Merlin spoke as Arthur looked to the window. “From now on. If you’re in here. The curtains never open. Do you understand?” Arthur asked as he began to pace as Merlin did. “Has he told anyone else?” Arthur continued to ask. “No. It was only Lancelot who knew.” Merlin added as Arthur slowly began to calm down. “Arthur what are we going to do?” Merlin asked as he began to worry once again, looking at the king who was crossing his arms before sitting on the bed. “We’ll have to stay quiet so other people don’t find out.” Arthur spoke as he laid back on the bed. Merlin looked down at the king as Arthur looked up at the blue eyed man. “So come here, sit down.” Arthur added as Merlin sat down beside the blonde haired king. Raising his hand to the pale man’s face, Merlin flinched at the cold ring against his skin as Arthur caressed Merlin’s cheek with his thumb. “If i seem distant in the next few days. Know it is for your safety and my own. I love you Merlin, and I couldn’t bear to lose you.” Arthur admitted before sitting upright and holding Merlin’s face once again. “I love you too Arthur.” Merlin muttered as the king pressed his lips against Merlin’s soft nude ones causing the raven haired man to gasp. Arthur laid himself back down on the bed still slowly kissing Merlin as he followed, leaning over the king and placing his hand on Arthur’s chest. Soon enough Arthur’s hands held onto Merlin’s waist before sliding them inside Merlin’s tunic and holding him closer. Arthur’s hands warm against Merlin’s cold skin. squeezing Merlin's waist causing the young man to groan softly. “Arthur.” Merlin winced. “It’s-going-to-be-okay.” Arthur spoke between each kiss, pressing deeper into the kiss before biting down slightly on Merlin’s bottom lip. Suddenly flipping Merlin onto his back Arthur pushed the raven haired man into the mattress. “Ar-Arthur.” Merlin chuckled as Arthur looked down at him and playfully scowled. “Now, are we going to worry about Sir Lancelot or not?” Arthur asked pouting slightly before smirking and bowing down to kiss Merlin softly. “N-no.” Merlin spoke as he kissed back before laying his head back on the mattress. “No what?” Arthur spoke as he straddled Merlin whilst Admiring him softly. “No sire.” Merlin answered before laughing. “Good.” Arthur smirked as he looked at Merlin and slowly kissed the young man one last time. Letting go of Merlin’s thin wrists and moving back down to his waist. “Arthur.” Merlin groaned as the king smirked at his power over the young man. Slowly moving his hips in a thrusting motion against Merlin’s crotch the two men began to pick up the pace. Soon enough clothes came off and Arthur had Merlin on his knees, holding onto the bedpost. 

Yet the night was ruined by the sound of footsteps heading towards the king’s bedchambers. Merlin pulled up his trousers as Arthur jumped into bed and covered himself. After hiding behind the dressing screen the chamber door opened and in wandered Gwen. “I’m terribly sorry to wake you Arthur but i never gave you a goodnight kiss.” The young lady spoke as Arthur played it off and put his hands behind his head, smirking. Merlin watched from behind the screen trying to pull up his trousers and put on his jacket as quiet as possible. “You did not.” Arthur muttered as he looked up at his bride to be. “Well how about one now.” Gwen muttered as Arthur caught Merlin’s gaze slowly filling with tears. “My darling, we are to be wed in two days. Can it wait?” Arthur asked as Gwen stood up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Of course my love. Anything to make you comfortable.” Gwen answered before kissing the king on his forehead and stepping back. Her eyes looked in confusion as she looked down to find Merlin’s neck scarf hanging off the edge of the bed. “What’s this?” She asked before picking it up. “Oh, Merlin left it whilst sorting out my bedroom. I’ll return it tomorrow.” Arthur spoke as he reached out for the red fabric. Gwen suddenly snached it away and smiled. “It’s okay, I’ll return it on my way back to my bed chambers.” She offered as Arthur gawped and then smiled and nodded. “Sure.” Arthur muttered as Gwen walked away with the neckerchief. “Excellent. I’ll see you in the morning My lord.” Gwen spoke as she walked out of the room. Seconds go by and Merlin appears half dressed and scruffy from behind the dressing unit. “Why did you let her take it back? I'm not there.” Merlin groaned as he looked at Arthur. “Well you best get running back.” Arthur smirked as he stared at the young raven haired man. Merlin laughed as he began to run off and out of the bed chambers. Suddenly Arthur looked over to the other side of the bed to realise Merlin’s boots still on the floor. Sighing and laughing he laid back down and closed his eyes. 

Rushing out of the room Merlin saw Gwen walk the other way. Shrugging he suddenly remembered a quick route to His bed chambers on the other side of the castle. Moving in the opposite direction and up a flight of stairs the raven haired man rushed through the main hall and down a flight of stairs. Before he knew it he saw Gwen walking up the stairs to Merlin’s chambers he shared with Gaius. Coming out on the second flight he still had time and stumbled up the last three steps before reaching the door and falling through. “MerLIN!” Gaius spoke as Merlin fixed his clothes. “If she asks, I have been back for an hour.” Merlin spoke as there was a knock at the door. Gaius raised his eyebrows and nodded before Merlin turned around and opened the door. “Ah Hello Lady Guenevere.” Merlin spoke with a cheery voice and a false smile. “Oh hello Merlin, you left this in Arthur’s room by mistake.” Gwen said as she held out the red scarf. “That’s where it was. I’ve been looking for that.” Merlin chuckled as he took the scarf Gwen held her hands and looked down to realize Merlin had not been wearing his boots. “Merlin? Where are your boots?” She asked as Merlin looked down and realized he was barefoot. ‘Dam it.’ Merlin thought to himself as he bit his bottom lip that was still tender from Arthur's passionate kiss. “Well, I was just getting ready for bed when you came to the door.” Merlin smiled as Gwen nodded. “Ah right. My apologies. I will leave you be. Goodnight Merlin.” Gwen spoke as she made her way back to her room as Merlin shut the door. Gaius stood there with his arms crossed as Merlin placed his neck scarf back in his pocket. “So why did you come back like you had been dragged through a hedge backwards?” Gaius asked as Merlin stopped. “Uh well.” He began scratching the back of his head and then looking down at his collar bones. “Oh lord! No forget I asked.” Gaius complained as he walked away to head off to bed. Merlin smirked and looked down at his feet. “I should really get my boots back.” He mumbled to himself before heading off to bed and laying there and eventually passing out. 

The next morning was interesting. Merlin walked across the castle barefoot and dodged the knights who made jokes about him. people looked in confusion but a quick smile and walking off caused no one to ask. Eventually reaching Arthur’s chambers he opened the door and walked in slowly. Arthur stood there holding Merlin’s boots in his hand with an irritated look on his face. Merlin closed the giant door behind him and looked at Arthur. “You left your shoes in here last night, and your scarf.” Arthur spoke as he threw the boots in the air for Merlin to catch. “It’s as if you wanted to get caught.” Arthur rolled his eyes before preparing to get himself dressed. “Well I didn’t know that your bride was going to walk in as we were making love, was it?” Merlin groaned as he sat down and put his boots on. “Don’t complain Merlin-” Arthur began as he looked through his dresser for some clothes. “You know you enjoyed every second of it.” Arthur smirked as he looked back at Merlin. Finally pulled up his boots and smirked, gazing at Arthur for what felt like an eternity. “You turned Gwen away?” Merlin said as he finally stood up and realised the candles had burned down to the bottom. “Of course, I wasn’t going to sleep with her seconds after sleeping with you. That would just be weird.” Arthur spoke as he threw on a tunic and a pair of trousers. “That’s fair enough.” Merlin added as he began to pick up the king's coat and chainmail, beginning to help him into it. “You have another competition today, correct sire?” Merlin spoke in a professional manner as Arthur looked at the raven haired man in confusion. “I don’t but the other knights do. My hips ache and I feel it would have an affect on my performance.” Arthur spoke as that chainmale came down over his head and sat on his shoulders. “Ah right, i can get Gaius to make some medicine up for you if you ever so wish.” Merlin explained as Arthur’s eyebrows raised and knitted together. “Merlin are you feeling okay?” Arthur asked as he pressed his palm against Merlin’s forehead. The raven haired man turned away and picked up Arthur's Armour and began to place it on his broad shoulders. The young man said nothing as he walked around the king, tightening straps. “Merlin.” Arthur muttered as the young man sighed. “Last night really put things into perspective for me. Having to hide away from Gwen and Lancelot knowing. It constantly makes me feel that we shouldn’t be together. I want to be with you Arthur. But how can i when i have to hide my real feelings for you and a relationship as intimate as this.” Merlin explained as Arthur looked into the eyes of his lover and sighed.   
“Guenevere will never know I promise. She is only my wife for convenience. If i die then she will take my pla-” Arthur began as Merlin spoke over him. “But I could do all the things she can. I could succeed the throne of Camelot. I know more than her. I helped you to build this kingdom. She sat back and looked pretty.” Merlin began to rant on as Arthur looked at Merlin who was on the verge of tears. “If the people found out about us they would kill you or Force you out of Camelot. In public you are my Servant and to them that is what you will always be. I have told you time and time again this is not going to be easy and I thought you would understand that. Merlin my passion and love for you is more powerful than anything else imaginable. No man or woman can take away these feelings I have for you. So please, just lay low and keep quiet whilst we are around others. I don’t want to see you dead Merlin.” Arthur explained as he began to get frustrated with the young man’s arrogance.

Merlin finally reached for the king's robe and tied the broach around his chest and placed the Crown upon the king's head. “I’m sorry Arthur.” Merlin teared up as he looked at the blonde haired, blue eyed angel who held Merlin’s shoulders gently. Noticing a slight discolouration on Merlin’s collar he pushed the fabric out of the way to see the love bite Arthur had left from the night before. Smirking to himself Merlin gazed into the king's eyes and began to tie the belt and sword around Arthur’s waist. “Don’t apologise Merlin. You are not to blame.” Arthur spoke softly as Merlin held the king's head and smiled. “We’ll be okay I promise.” Merlin muttered as he kissed Arthur’s cheek softly. “Now let's get this day started shall we.” The raven haired man continued as he walked over to the curtains and opened them as he caught the gaze of Lancelot walking across the courtyard. Staring in frustration the knight nodded and walked away.

Across the castle preparing for her second day of gifts Gwen began to put on her shoes and tighten the corset on her new dress. Gifted to her by her husband to be. Yet Lancelot played on her mind constantly. Thinking back to Arthur she questioned herself on why last night's events turned out the way they did and instead of waking next to her king she was sent to run a scarf back of Merlin. A scarf that he was never seen without. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the lady Guenevere arose thinking it was Arthur to take her to the tournament. “Enter.” She called as Sir Lancelot walked in with his hands behind his back once again. Looking down sheepishly before looking at Gwen with a bold stare and a smolder that caused the young woman’s heart to melt. “Good Morning Lancelot.” Gwen spoke as the man closed the door and walked closer to the dark haired woman. “I wasn’t sure i’d find you here. I thought you had already gone off with the king.” Lancelot spoke as Gwen looked at him and smiled softly. “No he hasn’t arrived yet, he is just getting ready for today's competition.” Gwen answered as she held the pillar in the center of the room and leant up against it. “May i come in?” Lancelot asked as Gwen looked at him and smiled softly hoping she would oblige to do so. “I only want to wish you well.” Lancelot added as Gwen stepped back and held her arms out inviting Lancelot into her bed chambers. The knight looked around as Gwen sighed and looked at herself in the mirror before looking back at the dark haired man. “I never thought i’d see you again. After the other night I thought that would be it.” Lady Guenevere spoke as Lancelot stood there with a smile and his hands by his side. “I’m sorry to disappoint you Gwen.” Lancelot answered and the young lady brushed her dress down. “I would like to thank you for protecting Arthur all these years.” Gwen spoke as she gazed into the dark brown eyes of the strongest knight in Camelot, after Arthur as her heart began to beat faster and faster. “I only do what is right in my heart…” Lancelot spoke before stepping closer to the Queen to be. “You taught me that Gwen.” The young lady stepped forward towards Lancelot and smiled weakly. “You’re going to make a wonderful queen.” The knight added as Gwen’s smile widened and her cheeks began to blush. “On one of our adventures I was given this token of good fortune.” Lancelot began to explain as he held out an object covered in a white cloth. Slowly unwrapped a silver bracelet shone in the sun taking the young woman by surprise. “I would like you to wear it. For I see goodness in you.” Lancelot muttered as he held the bracelet and slowly placed it on Gwen’s dainty wrist. The young woman admired the craftsmanship as Lancelot admired her and smiled at how happy he was for the young woman he desperately wanted to call his own. The brown eyed young woman looked up at Lancelot who walked ever closer and placed a kiss on Guenevere’s forehead. “I wish you and Arthur everlasting happiness, Gwen.” Lancelot spoke one last time before backing away and leaving the room. Sitting back down on her seat she looked at the bracelet one last time, smiling softly as she brought the cold metal up so her lips kissed it lightly. Looking back at the door she waited for Arthur to arrive. To which he did ten minutes later with Merlin escorting him around the castle. The king took Lady Guenevere’s hand and noticed the jewelry on her wrist. “Who gave you that fine piece?” Arthur asked as he held Gwens wrist up to inspect. “Lancelot did, it was a wedding gift.” Gwen spoke suddenly, knowing that Arthur’s reaction could go one of two ways. Protective and cause problems or agree and said it was wonderful. “That’s wonderful.” Arthur spoke as the young lady looked in amazement before smiling, whereas Merlin sat back and looked at the silver from behind the king. letting go of Gwen’s wrist and Arthur held her hand as they began to walk. “Now, I won’t be competing today. Because I slept funny and my hips ached. So I will be sitting with you in the stand today.” Arthur explained as Gwen smiled and nodded as she walked alongside her king, ignoring all the feeling she just had for Sir Lancelot. “That’s okay.” Gwen muttered as she kissed the king's lips gently as Merlin stood back and watched. 

The competition continued throughout the day as the horses charged up and down the course as the knights knocked one another of their horses. Arthur and Gwen sat in the royal box with Merlin and Gaius beside them. The physician looked at Merlin who sat back and didn’t speak a word, nor did he cheer when someone won the competition. “Come on Merlin. At least look happy to be here.” Gaius spoke quietly as Merlin stared at the blonde haired man wearing the golden crown. “I can’t Gaius. Not after last night.” Merlin muttered to the physician as Arthur turned and looked at the raven haired man smiling weakly before looking back to see Sir leon knocked off his stallion my sir Gwaine. Arthur cheered and clapped as the knight raised his lance in the air and removed his helmet with a big grin. “Well if you’re going to cheer for anyone, make it Gwaine he is one of your closest friends after all.” Gaius muttered as Merlin put on a false smile and clapped with the audience. Lady Guenevere was soon excused and escorted to her bedchambers to use the toilet, but when the maid wasn’t looking she rushed off to find Lancelot preparing for his round. 

“Here. Let me.” Gwen muttered as she helped Lancelot into his coat and tied up the front. “Thank you.” The knight muttered as he turned and looked at the young woman. “I just wanted to wish you good luck for the rest of the fight.” Gwen muttered as Lancelot turned around and looked at her with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. “Shouldn’t you be saying that to your future husband?” He asked and Gwen stepped back and picked up Lancelot’s chainmail to help him in. “He knows perfectly well that I love him.” Gwen muttered as Lancelot fixed his collar. Soon enough the young lady realized she had been gone too long and excused herself before anyone could see her. Especially Arthur or Merlin. Quickly rushing back to the Royal box she sat down beside her king, fixing her hair and brushing her dress down. Soon as she looked down she had come to realize that Lancelot was ready to go against Sir Percival. The knights charged at one another and before Gwen knew it Lancelot was triumphant. Removing his helmet and raising his Lance high into the air whilst gazing at the bride to be.

Guenevere soon left once again to go and congratulate Lancelot on his victory. Slowly walking into the tent she saw the man standing in a black tunic. Running her hands around the knight before placing her palm fat on his chest she gazed up at him. Lancelot’s hand slowly held her as their fingers intertwined with one another. Gwen gazed into Lancelot’s warm brown eyes and stayed there for a moment. Before bringing his hand up to her face Gwen placed a kiss on his knuckles and smiled softly as the knight nodded. 

That night Merlin ate his dinner with Gaius after a long day of running around after Arthur and Gwen frolicking around like a pair of “lovebirds.” The king dined with Guenevere the knight before their wedding. “You seemed distant today Merlin is everything okay?” Gaius asked as the raven haired man sighed and stood up to get himself a cup of water. “I’m sick of people asking if i am okay. No Gaius I am not okay. I’m in love with Arthur as he is with me but I can not be seen giving the same affection as Gwen because I'd be killed by the public or chased out of Camelot entirely. I would be more capable of running a kingdom and holding the throne more than Gwen. What does she know anyways about the kingdom beside sitting there and waiting for people to do things for her.” Merlin began to rant and rave as he sat down. “And what do i get? Hm? A quick fuck and a i love you merlin and then to act like nothing has ever happened? I could do ten times better than Guenevere ever cou-” Merlin stopped as the chamber doors opened and Arthur walked in on the commotion. The king looked up in shock as his eyes began to tear up. His lips slowly parted as his shoulders began to sink. Merlin looked at Arthur and began to regret ever opening his mouth. “Is that how you feel?” Arthur asked as he looked at Merlin before his water line broke and tears ran down his pale face. Merlin spoke no words and looked down at the floor. “You feel as if i want this. As if I want to marry Guenevere?” Arthur asked as he walked closer to Merlin as Gaius stepped back. “I can’t keep doing this Arthur. I love you. I want to be with you forever but I can’t keep living two lives.” Merlin spoke as Arthur wiped his eyes. “You can’t keep living two lives. I’m the one sleeping with you and then having to marry Gwen.” Arthur growled as he clenched the sword in his scabbard. “Is this all you want me for? HMMM! To become the heir of Camelot. Is that all!” Arthur yelled as Merlin clenched his fist. “NO! I just want to be with you and not have to shy away from it. I don’t want to become the next king. I want to be with you and not have Guenevere get in the way. I could do so much better than her Arthur and you know it!” Merlin yelled as he stopped realising what he had just said. The king stopped and stepped back. “I have no words. Goodnight Merlin. You are relieved of your duties.” Arthur muttered as he wiped his face and walked away. Merlin teared up in anger and watched the king walk away. “Ar-” Merlin stopped. There was no point anymore. 

As Arthur stormed off and reached the bottom of the staircase he stopped, punching the stone wall in anger. Suddenly gasping out in pain he looked down at the clarat running from his hand and held it tightly trying not to cry. Wiping his face he began to walk away and back to his bed chambers to get some rest. Storming back to his room and slamming the bed chamber door behind his Arthur threw off his clothes and climbed into bed. His face stained with tears as he clenched the pillow in his hand tightly. Staring out of the window eventually falling asleep. Arthur had never felt so alone now. He wanted to feel a warm embrace beside him but when he rolled over he realised no one was there. Yet the man Arthur so desperately needed was wandering the corridors of Camelot scared and alone very much like the King. Sitting on a window ledge and gazing up towards the moon he prayed he would find some answers. And yet he got none. Sighing deeply Merlin made a walk towards the council chambers where he could sit and be at peace with only his thoughts and nothing more. Arriving in the hall he saw a figure standing there. Not knowing who or what it was he kept his distance and watched it’s every move. 

When the king thought he finally had some time alone he was awoken by the call of Sir Gwaine standing there at the foot of his bed. “I’m sorry to wake you Arthur. But there is something you must see.” Gwaine spoke as Arthur threw on his top and trousers in frustration as he grabbed his boots and sword and headed out of the room. Looking down at his red and swollen knuckles he shook it off and stormed out of the room. “What is it Gwaine?” Arthur asked as they walked in the direction the knight led his king. “It’s Lancelot sir.” Gwaine spoke as Arthur groaned and walked towards the council hall. 

Standing behind a pillar in the middle of the hall Lancelot held the hilt of his sword tightly. Drawing it when footsteps are heard. Looking around the stone pillar to see Guenevere walking around he put the weapon away and stepped out for him to see her. The lady picked up the pace as she rushed over to Lancelot and embraced him tightly. Sighing and trying not to cry. The man stood there staring at the door and holding the Queen to be tightly in his arms as he hand ran through his thick dark brown hair. Finally Gwen pulled away and held Lancelot’s arms before looking around. “Are you sure this is safe?” She asked as Lancelot held her jaw softly. “No one visits the council chambers this hour of the night.” Lancelot reassured the young lady as she gazed into his eyes and smiled sweetly. Yet the two were not alone as Merlin stared and watched the events unfold before him. A small part of the raven haired man was happy that this was happening, he finally had Arthur for himself and things could be resolved. But then again if he knew anything about Arthur is that when he has already lost his temper anything could send him off the rails. 

Soon enough Arthur was close to the council chambers and rolling up his sleeves. Gwaine looked down at the king's hand and gasped. “Sire what happened to your hand?” Gwaine asked as Arthur scowled at him. “Ah, forget i asked.” Gwaine answered before continuing to walk with the King. 

Gwen looked into the eyes of the knight as she tiptoed to reach his lips. Lancelot bowed ever so slightly and kissed her back passionately, looking over at the door to make sure no one was coming. Holding her waist in his large hands the knight deepened the kiss by pulling her in tightly. 

Suddenly, the King and his trusted knight walk in to bear witness to the scene. Arthur stood in disbelief for a moment as Lancelot looked over and deepened the kiss he shared with Guenevere. Arthur snapped. Drawing his sword and storming over he cried out in anger as he raised the blade above his head. Lancelot pushed Gwen away as he drew his sword and began to fight back against the king. Knocking one another back and forth as Arthur pushed Lancelot against the pillar Guenevere stood back with her hands covering her face and tearing up. Merlin grabbed her and pulled her away from the outbreak of violence as Arthur disarmed the knight and punched him in the face. Yet Lancelot was quick to react. Picking up his sword and swinging it left and right as Arthur stumbled back. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Arthur screamed as he pinned Lancelot against the wall. “I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU AND MERLIN THE SAME THING!” Lancelot argued as he kicked Arthur away. The king was far from gone, he was enraged by a knight he had trusted going behind his back in such a manner. Driving the sword forward the knight jumped out of the way. Suddenly being forced up against the wall  
Arthur dropped his sword. Lancelot began to force the king back. Swinging the sword for Arthur to duck and miss only by a fraction of an inch. Gwen stopped and looked at Merlin as she pushed away from his hold. Lancelot fell to the floor dropping his blade as Arthur picked him up and stormed over raising his sword to kill the knight. “NO! PLEASE, PLEASE THIS HAS TO STOP!” Guenevere cried as he got in between the two knights. Arthur stopped as he looked down at her and then across the hall to Gwaine and Merlin. “Please stop, this has to stop please.” She cried as Arthur stepped back and held the blade tightly. Soon enough the guards came and took Lancelot away. Throwing him into the cells overnight.

Merlin stood there in shock as tears ran down his cheeks as Gwaine pulled him away. “Please tell me what Lancelot said isn’t true.” The knight spoke as Arthur stared at Guenevere and then over to Merlin. “It’s true. But please no one else needs to know.” Merlin muttered as Gwaine nodded and stood back and looked around as he clutched the sword. “Take her away.” Arthur spoke as he waved his hand and walked away. Soon enough two guards grabbed Gwen’s arms and pulled her out of the council chambers crying to herself. “Arthur-” Merlin began as he walked over to the King and tried to console him. “Merlin don’t you dare.” Arthur ordered as the three men stood in silence. The king leant against his wooden seat with a high frame gripping the wood causing his knuckles to turn white. “Sire. I’m sorry. I should have stopped this.” Gwaine muttered as Arthur looked up and revealed his weak and teary eyes. “It’s not your fault Gwaine. Thank you.” The king muttered as the knight was told to return to his evening duties. “Merlin. My bed chambers. Now.” Arthur ordered as the two men walked across the palace and up to the royal chambers. 

Arthur returned to his bed chambers and stood in the middle of the room staring out of the window basked in moonlight. His eyes stinging as he stared harshly and held his hand to his jaw. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. “What is it my lord?” Leon asked before slowly walking into the bed chambers. “It’s Guenevere. I found her having an affair with Lancelot in the council chambers.” Arthur spoke as Leon’s jaw dropped slightly before fixing himself. “I’m sorry to hear that sire.” The knight answered as he tried to think of someone else to say. “Did you know?” Arthur asked as Leon shook his head although Arthur could not see. “No Sire. If i did i would have told you immediately.” Leon spoke as he waited for Arthur to answer. “What do I do? Without Gwen I have no one to resume the throne.” Arthur spoke as he turned around and looked at Leon who’s shoulders sank to see the state his king was in. Someone who always managed to have a smile on his face no matter the severity. So sullen and quiet. “Far be it for me to give you advice, sire. These are personal matters.” Leon began as Arthur sat down on his bed. “But this is also a matter of state.” He added as Arthur rested his head in his hands. “You’ve been made a fool of and you must respond robustly. But in King Uther’s reign. Adultery in noble families was punishable by death.” Leon spoke as Arthur rubbed his eyes ridding them of tears. Merlin stood there with his arms crossed tightly into his chest. He knew how Arthur felt for him. It was given and pretty much obvious. Yet Merlin knew what this would cost the kingdom and Arthur’s image. Staring at Arthur softly the raven haired man wanted to hold him but knew he wouldn’t get the reaction he wanted. “Get her out of the cell. I want a word with her. Merlin goes back to Gaius. I will speak to you afterwards.” Arthur said bitterly as he looked at the raven haired man sadly before following Leon to the council chambers. 

Guenevere was pulled from her cell as Arthur fixed the belt around his waist before catching up with Sir Leon. Merlin on the other hand did as he was asked and walked directly back to his bed chambers where he only removed his boots and socks before climbing into bed. Gaius eventually walked in to find Merlin laying there fully awake in bed. Worry for what was going to happen.

Arthur eventually showed up and was surprised that the room was full of more people than he wanted. Looking around he gazed down at Guenevere on her knees with cheeks stained with tears. Taking a deep breath Arthur stood before the men with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. “Will you leave, please.” Arthur ordered as all the knights walked out one by one including the guards. The doors closed slowly leaving the King and his supposed wife to be sitting on the floor. Looking up at him in despair. “Why are you still on your knees? Am i just your king?” Arthur spoke as he walked past the young woman who could barely look Arthur in the face. “Get up for goodness sake.” Arthur ordered as the woman found her footing and stood up like she was told. Brushing down her lilac dress that was once given to her by Arthur himself. “I was to be your husband.” Arthur spoke as he circled the woman and finally ended up standing where he was moments before the knights were excused. Finally he looked at Guenevere slowly as she stood there attempting to contain herself and not break down again. Tears running freely from her dark brown eyes. “What happened Guenevere?” Arthur asked as the woman shook her head and held her hands in front of her. “We were happy.” Arthur said as he knew the comment he made was not completely true. If he was happy why was he sleeping with Merlin? There was no answer. From the woman as she feared that opening her mouth she would cry again. “You knew too?” Arthur asked Guenevere’s nodded twice before shaking her head. Attempting to breath to calm down. “But you’ve loved him? You’ve always loved him?” Arthur questioned the woman and began to get frustrated from her lack of communication. “No.” She finally spoke as her shoulders began to shake. “All those times you’ve said you wanted to be with me-” Arthur began as the brown eyed woman cut him off. “Not at all Arthur.” She cried lightly. “Tomorrow we were supposed to be getting married.” Arthur spoke clenching his fist tightly to relieve some form of anger without lashing out on her or on anything else in the room that could be easily damaged. “N-not like you would have cared. You probably would have run off to Merlin.” The woman muttered and she inhaled and exhaled deeply. “I beg your pardon?” Arthur spoke as he looked at the woman who stood there, arguing with the king “You know what I mean Arthur. Merlin didn’t just leave his scarf and boots in your chambers by accident.” She cut her king off. “What happens when you are not around is none of your concern.” Arthur spoke as he felt his temper slowly slip away into thin air. 

“I think it does when i am the future queen.” Guenevere spoke clearly as Arthur looked at her with such distaste he could taste it on his tongue. “Why would I have a woman I feel i can not trust beside me on the throne?” The blonde haired man asked as the woman he argued with looked down at the floor d away from the enraged king. Suddenly he snapped again. “Lancelot was a trusted night of mine. What were you planning to do with him? Bed him, run away with him?” Arthur asked as he began to pace the room again.   
“You mean everything to me Arthur.” Guenevere spoke as she tried to stay calm. The bloodshot blue eyed king stood there staring at the ground not wanting to look up at her. Yet however mad he was with Guenevere about cheating with Lancelot he couldn’t bear to think of all the times he slept with Merlin. The late nights, sneaking out. Holding one another after erotic love. He was just as bad if not worse. “But you can not be mad at me when you sleep with another and of all people. Merlin?” Guenevere began as she looked at Arthur and told the truth. Yet he stopped her to snap back. “I am king, I do what I please.” Arthur spoke as Guenevere wiped her cheeks. “Good thing i missed marrying such an arrogant person.” The woman spoke out of turn as Arthur looked in shock. “To think that you were going to be faithful.” Guenevere spoke harshly as she walked over again. “How long have you been trying to hide this Arthur? Weeks? Months?.” Guenevere spoke freely as Arthur stood there and sighed. He had been caught. Red handed. But he knew that whatever happened between him and Merlin could be disproved. Gwen and Lancelot on the other hand. Could not. “Do you know what they’re saying?” Arthur asked as he pointed to the door. “On my Father’s day you would have been put to death.” The blonde haired man continued. “I don’t want to see you dead Guenevere.” Arthur muttered as he crossed his arms. “Never would I want to see you dead. But Lancelot. He has no place here anymore.” Arthur spoke as Guenevere sighed and rubbed her face one last time. “But then i can not see you. I can not look at you every day. You will leave Camelot at first light.” Arthur spoke as he sighed and walked towards the door. “Arthur- Please.” The woman begged as Arthur gave her the sentence of Exile from the kingdom. “You return upon pain of death.” The king spoke finally before the woman tried to beg yet it did not work. “No, please. No. Where will I go?”she begged and pleaded as the king reached for the door handle and looked back. Looking upon Guenevere one last time. “I am sorry.” He muttered before leaving the sobbing woman in the council chambers alone. 

The king stormed off down the corridors and stopped until he felt he was alone. Finally punching the wall in anger he felt a warm liquid run down his palm. The crimson blood ran down quickly causing a rush of adrenaline. Arthur stared in shock as his eyes welled with tears and the pain kicked in. Rushing himself off to the physician’s chambers he ignored anyone who spoke to him. “Sire?” A knight called as Arthur walked up the stairs and towards the wooden door opening it with a sudden kick of the foot and stormed in. Gaius jumped in his seat as he looked up at Arthur who was holding a bloody hand. “My lord. What happened?” Gaius asked as Arthur slumped down into the chair and rested his bloody hand upon his face. “I punched a wall.” Arthur spoke as the physician stood up and walked over to inspect Arthur’s scuffed up knuckles. “I’m sorry to hear about Guenevere.” Gaius spoke as he turned to warm up a bowl of water to wash down the wound. Arthur said nothing and tried to compose himself as the physician finally walked over with the bowl of warm water to wipe away the blood. Slowly having his hand wrapped in a warm wet cloth Arthur groaned as he leant his head back and exhaled slowly. “Is Merlin okay?” Arthur asked as he looked over to the closed bed chamber door hoping it would open and everything would be okay. Yet it didn’t. “He is very worried for you Arthur.” Gaius spoke as he wrapped a bandage around Arthur’s knuckles. The king sighed as he sat back and sighed gently. “Mind if i go and see him?” Arthur asked as the physician nodded and stepped back. The king arose from his seat and walked towards the bedchamber door. Resting his hand on the door before opening it slowly. Gaius cleaned up and sat back down as he prepared for an argument to arise between the two men. 

Arthur walked in quietly as he shut the door behind him. Looking down at the single bed where the man curled up in a ball and held himself tightly. Arthur felt sick to see Merlin in such a state and wanted to console the young man so badly. Removing his boots he walked over to the bed and sat down slowly causing Merlin to roll over and look up with bloodshot eyes and stains on his cheeks. “Why are you crying?” Arthur asked as he gazed at the raven haired man and smiled weakly. “I will never truly be yours will I?” Merlin asked as Arthur sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. “Get out of bed for a moment.” Arthur spoke as Merlin looked in complete disarray before doing as he was told. Arthur followed and removed everything but his undergarments and climbed into the bed. “Lay on me.” Arthur spoke softly as Merlin broke a small smile and undressed himself before crawling onto Arthur and felt the king’s warm soft skin. Merlin's hands slowly held Arthur’s broad shoulders. The warmth of Arthur gave a certain security that Merlin could not find in others. Slowly the large hands of the King wrapped around Merlin’s right thigh, squeezing it slightly as he pulled The raven haired man to lay over Arthur’s left leg. “There you go.” Arthur spoke softly as he kissed Merlin’s crown and held him tightly.

“I’m sorry Merlin.” Arthur muttered as the raven haired man looked up and gazed into Arthur’s ocean blue eyes. “There is no need to apologise.” Merlin spoke as he slowly laid his head back on Arthur’s chest. Listening to his heart best and his breathing as the blonde haired man inhales and exhales slowly. “What are you going to do now?” Merlin asked as he closed his eyes and attempted to focus on the king’s heartbeat. “Well I know I have no heir. So let’s just hope I don’t get into a freak accident.” Arthur spoke quietly as he suddenly pulled Merlin up to rest his head in the crook of his large neck. “I could be your heir.” Merlin mumbled against Arthur’s neck as the King smirked from the warm breath against his skin. Suddenly Arthur realised what was said and looked down at Merlin as his large hand ran up Merlin’s back slowly and ran his hand into the raven hair. “You would carry the burden of the crown with me?” Arthur asked as Merlin raised his head and looked into the bright blue eyes that glowed in the candlelight. A small smirk broke out on both the men’s faces as they stared at one another. “If it meant being with you I would carry any burden there was. I have known you for so many years Arthur your problems are my problems.” Merlin explained as he ran his hands through Arthur’s fringe as he smiled softly before caressing the man’s cheek.   
“I’m glad I've always had you to turn to Merlin. I’m just worried about what to do with Lancelot.” Arthur spoke as he laid there and played with Merlin’s thick, dark hair. “He went against your back Arthur. He broke the knights code and betrayed you. If you forgive such an act you will make yourself a fool. I couldn’t bear to see that happen. Maybe you could go about it without killing Lancelot. Exile potentially, or remove his title as a knight of Camelot and or the round table.” Merlin explained as Arthur tried to think of a possible solution. He laid his head back down on the soft pillow and stared at the ceiling as Merlin watched the king think about what to do with Sir Lancelot of Camelot. One of the best knights of the round table. Lancelot had been there to take back Camelot and the formation of the round table. Essentially from the beginning. Yet he had done something that Arthur could never truly forgive. Although the king's love lay with Merlin his dynasty lived in Guenevere. She was to carry the heir of Camelot allowing the Pendragon dynasty to continue. Yet he could not stand the idea of staying with an unfaithful woman. “I will call a meeting with the round table before I make my final decision. I know he is your friend Merlin but i could never forgive Lancelot for what he did.” Arthur muttered as he finally looked down at his lover and smiled weakly. “I understand Arthur. Will I be attending this meeting?” Merlin asked as he rested his head back on Arthur’s chest. “Of course. I need my right hand man by my side.” Arthur spoke as he kissed Merlin’s forehead the raven haired man smirked and closed his eyes one last time before falling asleep. 

For the rest of the night Arthur held Merlin close in a warm embrace. With his muscular arms holding Merlin’s back. Staring up at the ceiling the majority of the night attempting to think of a more humane way to end the dispute of Lancelot and Guenevere. He knew it would break Merlin’s heart to watch his closest friend die but if he was to retain power and show the people of camelot he is not to be made a fool of he had no other logical answer. “I can hear you thinking Arthur. Go to sleep.” Merlin groaned as he moved slightly and kissed the king’s cheek. “But I wasn’t speaking.” Arthur spoke as he looked in confusion. Merlin quickly fell asleep once more and laid softly into the king’s neck. 

The dawn broke and Arthur and Merlin awoke to the sun breaking through the curtains. The raven haired man looked up at his lover with slightly open eyes and messy bed hair. Giggling slightly Merlin ran his fingers through his blonde hair to make it look tidier. “Good Morning my lord.” Merlin muttered as he kissed Arthur’s lips softly. The king smirked and kissed Merlin back as his hands held the young man’s waist. “When do you want to call this meeting?” Merlin asked as he slowly sat up and looked down at his king who was still half asleep. “Say in an hour. I have something I need to do first.” Arthur spoke as he sat up causing Merlin to sit on his knees straddling the king. Resting his hands on the raven haired man’s waist feeling how small it was and yet so perfect “Sire?” Merlin asked as he looked down at the blonde haired king. Arthur said nothing as his right hand slowly snaked up Merlin’s back and held the back of his head all the while his fingers intertwined with the thick dark locks. “Shhh… Just… don’t talk.” Arthur groaned as Merlin stared deeply into his king's eyes to see the fire that was still there. The burning passion that flickered like a candle. Submitting to the king's love Merlin held Arthur’s shoulders and slowly felt his lips get pulled close to press against Arthur’s. Closing his eyes on impact the two men sat there as Arthur slowly moved his left hand down around to Merlin’s rear squeezing it tightly causing the raven haired man to groan mid kiss. Eventually Arthur’s grasp weakened as he laid back down on the bed leaving Merlin to straddle his hips. Looking down at the king in confusion his fingertips slowly danced down to Arthur’s waist where he held the man slightly, cocking his head to one side. “What are you doing down there? I thought you said ‘I’d rather die than be a submissive.” Merlin asked whilst also quoting the king who laid there with his hands behind his head and smirking. “You’re right. I should just get up and dressed and head off to the meeting. Come now. You can help me get dressed.” Arthur spoke as he sat up quickly and crawled out from beneath Merlin who slowly fell off Arthur and onto the mattress. 

Merlin’s mouth opened a gap as he gasped at the king refusing Merlin’s love. Arthur put on his shirt and pulled the bottom of his shirt down teasingly as Merlin almost drooled over the king's abdominal muscles and V line so well cut. “What are you looking at?” Arthur smirked as he slowly pulled up his breeches and put on his boots. “I-I...Nothing.” Merlin finally snapped out of the trance he was in and climbed out of bed and got dressed. Arthur leant against the desk in the bed chambers as he stared at Merlin who stumbled into his breeches and pulled up his boots. “You make more of a mess of getting dressed than I do.” Arthur chuckled as Merlin looked up and smirked. “Well at least i’m not a...a-” Merlin began attempting to insult his lover but for once in their relationship couldn’t find an insult. “A what? Clotpole? Dollophead? Bone idle toad? Cabbage head? Merlin you have so many to choose from.” Arthur spoke as Merlin threw on his jacket and tied his red neck scarf up. “You Arthur Pendragon-” Merlin spoke as he walked over to Arthur pointing his finger almost as if he was attempting to reprimand the king who just stood there and smirked with his arms crossed. “You are a pain in the ass.” Merlin spoke as he looked into Arthur’s eyes whose lips made half a smirk before chuckling to himself. Merlin’s slightly stoick glare slowly turned into a look of confusion as Arthur lowered his arms and held Merlin’s waist gently pulling the raven haired man in for a light embrace. “Well you’re not wrong. I do leave a pain in your ass.” Arthur muttered before kissing the suddenly violently blushing cheek of Merlin who was completely stunned by Arthur’s quick response. “Now come on. Let's get this over and done with.” Arthur finally spoke as the two men headed down to Arthur’s bed chambers to get the king into his chainmail and robe.

Finally standing around the giant mahogany round table Arthur arose from his seat at the table and held his hands behind his back. The knights looked at one another in confusion as Merlin sat beside the king and looked up. “As you may be aware. Last night took a strange turn of events.” Arthur began to explain as he scrunched his hands up into a fist and took a deep breath. “Last night I was awoken by Sir Gwaine because Lady Guenevere was caught walking into the council chambers to meet Sir Lancelot.” Arthur explained as the men looked at one another in complete bewilderment that something like this could happen. “What did Sir Lancelot want with Guenevere Sire?” Sir Leon asked as Arthur looked to the man with curly fair hair. “Turns out they have been meeting in secrecy. This has been happening since the first day of the engagement celebration.” Arthur continued to explain as he looked to Sir Percival who sat at the other side of the table. “Sir Percival could you please go and retrieve Lancelot from his cell.” Arthur ordered as the knight arose from his seat, bowing his head and walking out of the hall. “I can not have another person turn their back on me like Morgana did. I can not be made a fool of one more time.” Arthur spoke through gritted teeth as he slowly pulled his red robe out from underneath him and sat back down in his chair. One hand resting on the table as he leant back in the seat and his other hand under the table, holding onto Merlin’s hand that hung by itself. “Where is Guenevere now?” Elyan, the brother of Guenevere asked as he leant forward hoping that she wasn’t being put to death or rot in a cell until her dying day. “She has been sent into exile. I don’t know where she has gone. But as long as she doesn’t show up in Camelot I do not care.” Arthur explained as Elyan lowered his head and said nothing more. “She could have gone to Ealdor. I remember my mother telling her she is always welcome. Chances are she’s gone there.” Merlin explained as the door’s opened suddenly and the giant Sir Percival walked with the timid Sir Lancelot. 

The man looked at the floor as he walked not looking up at any of the other knights. He wouldn’t dare show his face to the king nor would he talk to him. Arthur stood up and walked around to stand toe to toe with the short dark haired man with eyes burning with rage. Merlin arose from his seat and watched on from the table hoping that no fights would have to be broken up. “Sir Lancelot.” Arthur began as he held the hilt of his sword tightly as the other knights of the round table looked on at the events about to unfold. “You were one of my most trusted knights. What thinks that would give you the right to go behind my back like that?” The king asked as Lancelot did not answer staring at the ground to the window and to the high ceilings. Suddenly he was struck across the face with Arthur’s ringed hand cutting Lancelot’s cheek drawing blood. “SPEAK WHEN YOU ARE SPOKEN TO!” Arthur yelled as the knights were all taken back by the sudden outburst. “You never loved her Arthur. She was just there to give you an heir that was it. I gave her something you never did. I gave her love.” Lancelot finally spoke with a growling tone, sneering at the king and how disgusted he was at the sight of him. “How dare you speak to me like that. Your king. You should be ashamed.” Arthur spat as he walked away back to his seat on the table. “I’m not ashamed of Love, Arthur. I fought for the love of Guenevere. My crime was Love.” Lancelot yelled out at the knights and watched the king pace between the throne and his seat at the round table. “And Love is what caused you to betray me? And go behind my back?” Arthur asked as he looked in disgust. “Well you can not say you loved her Arthur whilst you were out frolicking in the field with Merlin and passionately making out with him in your bed chamber window.” Lancelot spokes as Merlin’s cheeks flushed red and the king attempted to keep a straight face. “I’m sorry sire?” Sir Leon spoke as the king bowed his head and walked back over to the table, leaning up against it with his large hands laying flat against the mahogany. “See you are just as bad as I am.” Lancelot spoke as Merlin looked over in anger he thought he could trust the knight that he was friends with. “Merlin just admit you have been sleeping with Arthur.” Lancelot added as Merlin scrunched up his hands. Arthur watched as he had never seen this side of Merlin. The violent side. The side that wanted blood or to draw it from another person. Walking around to stand before the accused knight Merlin was called back by Arthur, to which he did not listen. Finally the raven haired man raised his fist and swung, connecting with Lancelot’s jaw. Stumbling backwards the dark eyed knight held his jaw and chuckled. “Pathetic. No wonder you’re so close to Arthur. Do you need someone to protect you?” Lancelot spat as Arthur drew his sword and stormed over. The knight quickly stole Percival’s in an act to defend himself. 

“Round two.” Gwaine spoke as Merlin stepped back in horror. “Don’t you dare drag Merlin into this.” Arthur ordered as the knights all looked to Lancelot and then to Arthur who held the sword tightly until his knuckles were white. “Why would I need to drag Merlin into it when you already did?” Lancelot spoke as Arthur raised his sword to attack the bitter knight before him. Merlin rushed forward and got in between the two men stopping the fight from ever beginning. “Arthur stop- he’s not worth it.” Merlin spoke holding his hands up to stop Arthur from attacking Lancelot. Arthur stood there with his blade above his head before looking wide eyed at his lover. “It’s not wor-” Merlin spoke as he felt a sharp pain run into his back. Lancelot pulled the blade away from Merlin’s back as the raven haired man’s claret blood ran off the blade and onto the wooden floor. Suddenly Gwaine jumped Lancelot pinning him to the floor in anger. 

Arthur stood there in shock. His pupils dilated as Merlin reached for his back and held the wound before bringing his hand around to show the blood dripping from his fingertips. “Merlin?” Arthur muttered as the raven haired man collapsed to his knees and hit the floor. “MERLIN!” Arthur cried out as he dropped the sword and fell beside the wounded young man and pulled up the man’s coat and shirt to see a deep gash in the man’s back. “No no no!” Arthur yelled out as he picked Merlin up slowly, holding the man in his arms as he rushed the man out of the grand hall and towards the physician’s chambers. “Arthur.” Merlin groaned in pain as Arthur forced himself through crowds of people walking up and down the corridor. As they jumped back and watched the king strive forward not acknowledging anyone who tried to bow to him or greet him. “You’re going to be okay.” Arthur grunted as he lifted Merlin once again to prevent dropping the wounded young man. Rushing up the staircase the blood that seeped through his dark blue top and brown jacket dropped against the stone floor. Suddenly kicking the door to the physician’s chambers open Gaius jumped up from his seat to see Merlin close to death and Arthur’s eyes burning with tears. “Get him on the bed.” Gaius spoke as he pulled forward his bed and laid out a blanket for Merlin to lay on. Arthur laid Merlin on his side and drew the dagger from his belt before pulling off Merlin’s bloody jacket and clarate stained shirt. “What happened?” Gaius asked as he pulled up a bucket and cloth, needle and thread with the bandage. “He got in between a fight I was having with Sir Lancelot and he was stabbed.” Arthur explained as he sat in front of Merlin and rested his hand on the raven hair man’s pale cheek. Gaius analysed the wound to realise very little damage had been made. “There is no damage to any vital organs. But he will be ridden for the next week or so.” Gaius explained as Arthur looked up and nodded as he looked back down at Merlin. “You’ll be okay. Gaius is going to help you.” Arthur spoke gently as he sat on his knees and rested his head upon Merlin’s. “I should have never retaliated against Lancelot’s word.” Arthur muttered as a tear rolled down his cheek and rolled down Merlins. The physician sighed as he wiped away the blood on the wound and began to prepare the needle and thread. Suddenly the door burst open and sir Leon’s face appeared soon to follow was Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival looking in fear. They watched as the king knelt beside Merlin embracing him tightly, yet he did not cry. The king did not sob like the knights predicted and jokingly placed money upon. But he laid there closely to the raven haired man who valued the embrace of Arthur Pendragon. “How is he My Lord?” Gwaine asked as he walked into the room. The king raised his head with rouge cheeks and bloodshot eyes. The knight’s faces all changed from smirks of hope to a sullen look of despair. “He’ll live. But he will rest up for a week.” Gaius spoke as Arthur rubbed his face and took a deep breath. “I do not want Lancelot to leave that cell unless I say so.” Arthur muttered as he heard Merlin groan from the sharp pain from the needle pushing into his flesh. The king turned back to the pale raven haired man quickly taking Merlin’s blood stained hand that trembled with adrenaline. “Leave us.” Arthur ordered as the knights bowed and left the physician’s chambers one by one. Merlin’s eyes opened widely as he suddenly cried out at the feeling of the threat being pulled through his wounded skin. Tightening his grip around Arthur’s hand, his bright blue eyes welled up with tears. The king winced in pain as the metal rings dug into his fingers, closing his eyes tightly as he looked up to the ceiling and taking a deep breath before exhaling slowly. Merlin cried out in agony as Arthur looked down and ran his right hand through his lover's dark hair. The blonde haired king was sick to his stomach to see someone who he cared about so deeply in so much pain.

Finally with a snap and a bandage being wrapped around Merlin’s torso. “It’s alright now.” Gaius spoke as Arthur slowly lifted Merlin off the bed and walked him to his bed chambers. “I-I don’t want to stay in here.” Merlin muttered as he still looked up still in a dazed state. “What do you mean Merlin?” Arthur asked as he stood there with Merlin in his arms and fighting to stay awake. His hand raised slowly to hold and caress Arthur’s cheek, wiping away the tear that rolled down the king's reddened cheeks. “I- I want to stay with you.” He said gently as the king nodded and turned back to Gaius who stood with his hands together holding a damp cloth. “I will bring him some clothes, Sire, you just get him settled.” The physician spoke as he opened the door. “Thank you Gaius.” Arthur muttered as he walked out of the door and stopped to Find Sir Gwaine sitting on the stairs with his face in his hands. “Gwaine?” Arthur asked as the knight jumped up to attention and nodded. “Your Highness.” He answered as the brown eyed knight looked down at Merlin, exhausted and in pain. “Help me get Merlin to bed.” Arthur pleaded as the long haired knight nodded and walked in front of the king, preparing to catch the young man if he were to fall.  
The men reached the bottom of the staircase and walked through the corridors. “MOVE FOR THE KING!” Gwaine yelled as the people in the hallways parted to either side of the walls as the king marched through with the raven haired man in his arms tightly. People looked in shock at what their king was doing. But the scowl upon Arthur’s face as he stared at one fixated point caused them to keep opinions and questions to themselves. Percival and Leon stood back as they lowered their heads in respect for their ill fallen friend as Arthur passed with not one word spoken and up the staircase to his bed chambers. The crowds slowly cleared as Arthur carried the man up the stairs as the knights followed. Opening the royal chamber doors for the king, Gwaine stood there worried as Arthur walked in and laid the man upon his bed. “Gwaine get his shoe’s off.” Arthur ordered as the knight nodded and did his duties, placing the raven haired man’s boots on the floor under the window. “Is there anything else you will be needing, Sire?” Leon asked as the king looked back to see all his nights standing around with their hands in front of them. “That will be all, thank you. Maybe some water.” Arthur spoke as he removed his red robe and laid it over the back of a table. Soon the knights were dismissed and the two men were left in the royal chambers. 

Merlin laid up in the king’s bed, pale and wounded as Arthur sat beside him, running his hand through his lovers thick black hair and sighed deeply. His mind was clouded by the fears rushing through his brain. He needed an heir. What would his people think? Would they try to kill and overthrow him? Suddenly for the final time today the king snapped. His eyes welled with tears and his mind shut down. He pulled off the chainmail and under coat, placing them neatly upon the table. Looking back towards the bed the king watched Merlin scrunch the bedding in pain as he groaned softly. The blond haired man rushed over to his lover's side and rested his larger hand over Merlin's blood stained hand. Arthur placed Merlin’s hand against his reddened cheek as he closed his royal blue eyes tightly, attempting not to cry. “It’s okay. I’m right here.” Arthur whispered as he looked up to Merlin laid up on the king sized bed, his body wrapped up in the red and gold sheets. “A-Arthur.” Merlin cried out as the blond haired angel leant in closer, holding Merlin’s frail body in a close embrace, but not tight enough to cause the raven haired man anymore pain. “Just...hold on, please.” Arthur begged his lover as he slowly let a crystal tear fall down his face. Suddenly the door flew open and Gaius walked in with a brown leather bag of different medicines for Merlin to take. The king laid his lover back down upon the bed, propping Merlin up with four pillows for comfort. “What does he need, Gaius?” Arthur asked forcefully as he looked up at the physician and sighed gently. The older man looked at Arthur and placed the leather satchel on the table, pulling out some tunics for Merlin to wear and fresh bandages. “The bandage needs to be cleaned in the morning and when he goes to bed but before that the wound needs to be cleaned with warm salty water. Keep him wrapped up and warm. And Arthur, don’t let him leave the bed unless it’s for a good reason, like to relieve himself or to change his bandages. Rest is vital.” Gaius made sure the King knew his duties to look after the young man and allow him to recover to the fullest. “Thank you Gaius. For everything. Come and check up on Merlin whenever you feel like it.” Arthur announced as the white haired physician nodded and walked out of the bed chambers leaving Arthur and Merlin alone finally. That was until Sir Percival entered the room with a jug of fresh water. The king excused the knight and finally laid down beside his lover. His head resting beside Merlin’s as a means of comfort for the young man. Closing his eyes slowly Arthur laid there in a light sleep always preparing for the worst to happen.   
Hours passed and Merlin slowly began to come around and looked over to Arthur, completely passed out above the covers. With a soft smirk Merlin attempted to raise his hand to run through Arthur’s blonde locks. But a tight feeling from the suture caused an aching sensation, pulling him back. With a slight groan, Arthur was awake. “What is it?” He asked sharply as Merlin gazed up at the man. “Nothing.” Merlin answered as Arthur sighed and laid his head upon Merlin’s stomach, making it easier for the raven haired man to run his hands through the king's golden locks. His fingers intertwined with every strand of hair as Merlin laid there, comforting Arthur who was fighting to hold back tears in the meantime. “Rest my king.” Merlin muttered as Arthur closed his eyes one last time before the two men eventually fell asleep. 

Slowly breaking through the slightly shut curtains the rays of gold landed on top of the king’s cheeks, waking him up from his long needed sleep. Sitting up and leaning back on his forearms Arthur looked over to see Merlin sleeping peacefully in the covers beside him. A small smirk covered Arthur’s lips as he sat up aching pain in his shoulders as you realised, he still wore his chainmail. Rolling his eyes the blonde haired man climbed off the bed and pulled off the chainmail and the coat beneath it. Placing the chainmail as quiet as possible upon the table before looking up to make sure he had not awoken the young raven haired man across the room. Picking up the roll of bandages that Gaius left the day before, Arthur opened the roll as he looked in confusion as it fell from his hand and hit the fool, rolling away before hitting the bedpost. Groaning slightly the man picked up the roll and began the tedious job of rolling it back up before Arthur finally sat down at the table with his head in his hands. Taking in a deep breath the man let go slowly attempting to clean his mind. As the king of Camelot it was his sworn duty to run the kingdom smoothly with no issues or controversies. Yet, with only being king for 2 years he had had the biggest controversy since Uther pendragon was close to marrying a troll. It was not a sight to behold. 

A slightly groan could be heard from the bed as the golden haired man looked up to see Merlin attempting to sit upright. Arthur left his seat and moved to Merlin’s side quickly. “Don’t move. I’ve got you.” Arthur hushed as he pulled his pillows behind the young man and laid him back down. Propping his body up. Merlin looked at Arthur, raising his hands up to cup his lovers warm cheeks in his cold hands. “You’re frozen.” Arthur gasped slightly as he nuzzled his cheek into Merlin's hand, holding the raven haired man’s wrists and holding his hand closer. “I’ll start a fire.” Arthur made the executive decision as he moved away and over to the fireplace. Putting his hand into a basket of wood, collected on many rides out to the forest. Throwing them into the stone cold fireplace Arthur picked up flint and spark. Striking it a few times before the flames appeared from the wood. Standing up he looked back to a knock at the door. “Enter.” Arthur answered as gaius walked in for Merlin’s bandage change and a cook followed with a plate of food. “Ah good morning Gaius.” The king announced as he thanked the cook for breakfast who gave an odd look to Merlin before making a sharp exit. “How has he been?” The physician asked as Arthur nodded and stood with his hands behind his back. “Slightly better Gaius but not ready to get up just yet.” Arthur explained as Gaius took a cauldron of water to the fire and laid it down to warm up. “That’s about right. I bet Merlin is enjoying the shoe being on the other foot.” Gaius chuckled as he looked at Merlin who laid there with a slight smirk on his face. “Oh indeed. But all this pampering won’t last forever. As soon as he can, it’ll be back to work.” Arthur explained as he walked to the table to find a bowl and a small bag of salt. Looking in slight confusion and concern the king turned back to look at Merlin who tried to sit himself up. “What will i be doing? I won’t be able to ride a horse nor will I be able to drag around your armour.” Merlin tried to argue before gaius calmed the raven haired man down. “All in good time Merlin.” Arthur smirked as Gaius walked back over to the cauldron which was now warm and picked it up with a thick cloth. Dragging it back over to the table and pouring the water into the bowl adding a handful of salt. Mixing it in with a strange paste of some sort. Arthur watched closely as he tilted his head from one side to the other with his arms crossed before him. Soon enough Gaius was done and he began to help work on merlin. “Arthur could you please help merlin upright.” The older man asked as Arthur took to action and walked towards his lover. “Come on.” Arthur spoke with a cheery tone, throwing the bed sheets back and taking Merlin’s hand. “I can’t stand.” Merlin muttered as he winced at the pain in his back.Merlin slowly moved his legs around and out of the bed as Arthur crouched down wrapping his arms under Merlin’s, becoming a winch for the young man to get up with. Slowly Arthur stood back, pulling Merlin to his feet. His ocean blue eyes filled with tears and groaning as he felt a tearing sensation in his back. “It’s okay. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” Arthur reassured the young man who buried his head into the king's large chest and nodded. Holding Arthur as tight as he could. “Can you hold the bedpost?” Arthur asked as Merlin nodded and reached out to grab the mast tight. Arthur stepped back and held his hands out for the man to take if he so needed it. Gaius went straight to work and began to carefully unwrap Merlin bandages that wrapped around his torso multiple times. Placing the slightly blood stained bandages on the floor Gaius requested for the clean new bandages as Arthur picked them up and placed them in the old man’s hands. Yet Gaius placed it on the bed. “How are you holding up my darling?” Arthur asked as Merlin looked at him in shock. Arthur had never used such a term with Merlin before, but it brought a warm feeling to his chest causing Merlin’s heart to beat slightly faster and a small smile to cover his face. The king knew that words and phrases would take merlin some time to adjust to. Yet he knew how Merlin sat by the smirk on his face. “Arthur the bowl and cloth please.” Gaius spoke as the man nodded and grabbed the bowl of liquid and the white cloth beside it. Handing it to the physician he dipped the cloth into the concoction before wiping it over the deep wound caused at Lancelot’s hand. “How does it look?” Arthur asked as Gaius nodded and placed the bowl down. “Much better.” The old man spoke, giving Merlin and Arthur a sigh in relief. “But a few days rest is still recommended.” The physician recommended as merlin was wrapped back up in an assortment of bandages before tying them off around his right side. Arthur stepped forward and helped Merlin back into bed. Pulling the covers up around Merlin’s shoulders to keep him warm. “I’ll bring your food over in a moment.” Arthur muttered as merlin nodded slowly and closed his eyes once again. 

Gaius watched closely as Arthur ran his hands through Merlin cheek one last time and walked over to the physician and father figure of Merlin. “You care about him?” Gaius said as Arthur offered him a seat at the table where they could sit down. “Of course I do.” Arthur spoke as Gaius smirked and held his hands above the table. Sitting there watching how the king had acted around Merlin in the months gone by, Gaius knew how the two men felt. Arthur watches Merlin as he sleeps with tired eyes. “Am I doing the right thing Gaius?” The blonde haired man asked as the white haired man as wise as the owl leaned forward and nodded. “Arthur. You have always done what is right and you have always fought for what you believe in. If you think this is right. Then there is no shame and no one should tell you anything different.” Gaius spoke as Arthur rubbed his eyes and held his head in his hands. “But Camelot-” Arthur began as the old man stopped him. “Camelot will need a king surrounded by the people he trusts the most. Not one who isolates himself like Uther did.” Gaius spoke as Arthur began to think back to all the times his father was heckled for his decision he made. “You need to place a mark to prove you are not to be made a fool of.” Gaius spoke as he stood up slowly and made his way towards the bedchamber door. “Thank you Gaius.” Arthur spoke as he smirked, his hands behind his back. “The pleasure was all mine, your majesty.” Gaius bowed from the neck down before he was excused from the room and walked away. 

Weeks passed by since Merlin was wounded and Lancelot was awaiting trial in his cell. Slowly regaining his strength the raven haired man began to walk again. Standing before him was his king and behind him the court physician, making sure the man did not fall. Stumbling and losing balance for days on end made Merlin feel useless. Until the sun rose one morning and the man began to walk without the aid of Arthur or his father figure. Yet just to be on the safe side, Merlin began walking with a staff that was made especially for him as requested by the king. 

One night as he sat at the table for dinner his bright blue eyes watched Arthur from the other side to make sure his lover was okay. Eating the stew made by the palace chefs Merlin turned to pick up a glass of water and drank it slowly. “How are you feeling?” Arthur asked with a soft smirk before reaching for his own drink and taking a mouthful of the water. “Much better thank you Arthur.” Merlin answered as the king nodded and placed the cup on the mahogany table once again. “Well at least you’re up and moving. That’s the main thing.” Arthur spoke as he sighed and rubbed his tired blue eyes. Merlin watched from across the table as he could begin to see Arthur drifting off to sleep over his food. “Arthur. Go get some sleep.” Merlin spoke calmly as Arthur rubbed his eyes and looked at the raven haired man who sat still before his nearly clean plate. “I can not get any sleep until I know what to do with Lancelot. It’s been playing on my mind for weeks now.” Arthur groaned as he began to pick pathetically at his food. “It’s down to you. Do you let the man go and send him into exile with Guinevere...or do you sentence him to death for the attempted assasination of you and I?” Merlin asked the question Arthur never wanted to answer. Sitting there the blonde haired man took a mouthful of water and placed the chalice back down on the mahogany table. Thinking for a while he finally looked up at Merlin and tilted his head to one side. “What would you do? If you were in my position?” Arthur opposed the question as Merlin stood up slowly and walked towards the window still holding the bedposts as he put one foot in front of the other. Finally standing in front of the window the raven haired man sighed and bit his bottom lip before staring up and at the sky. “He committed high acts of treason. The attempted assasination of a king. If he was sent into exile, what’s stopping him from coming back and trying again. A few guards with spears?” Merlin explained as Arthur stood from his seat at the table and walked over to the young man at the casement. “Lancelot is smart, quick on his feet. He could outsmart anybody. You’ve seen it for yourself Arthur.” Merlin muttered as he felt the large hands of the king wrap slowly around Merlin’s waist, pulling him in closely to Arthur’s body. “So you are saying Lancelot should be sentenced to death?” Arthur asked as Merlin swallowed deeply and turned to look at Arthur sighing deeply Arthur knew Merlin’s answer. “For your safety. Yes.” Merlin answered as Arthur pulled him into an embrace, his large arms holding Merlin’s shoulders as his right hand ran into the jet black hair on Merlin’s head. “He is your friend Merlin.” Arthur muttered as he looked from the casement to the young man’s face. “No man who harms the ones I love and care for is considered my friend.” Merlin answered as Arthur knew the final answer. “That’s a very bold move.” Arthur answered as he walked Merlin to the bed and sat him down on the thick white bedding. “I would never let any harm come to you. My King.” Merlin muttered as Arthur knelt down before the raven haired man and rested his head on his lover's knee. “Then I best have you by my side at all times.” Arthur muttered. 

Reaching his hand down his white tunic, Arthur pulled out a ring hung on a string around his neck. “This...Is the royal sigil.” The king explained as he looked up and into Merlin’s bright blue eyes that flickered in candle light. The ring is made of gold with a dragon pressed into the center of the ring. “My father gave it to me the night he died. A symbol that I would be king.” Arthur continued as he placed his hand over Merlin’s and smiled softly. “Merlin...Will you help me rule this kingdom? As a king...and husband?” The blonde haired man asked as he awaited an answer from the young man he asked to marry. Merlin pulled his hand from Arthur's cupping the king’s soft cheeks in his fine and delicate hands. “Arthur Pendragon...Of course I will.” Merlin spoke as the King smiled widely and laughed a little before rising from his knee slowly and kissing Merlin’s lips. The raven haired man leant back onto the bed as Arthur climbed on and sat on his knees before the man. “Give me your hand.” Arthur spoke softly as Merlin looked up at his King...his soon to be husband. His hair creates a golden halo around his head. The raven haired man raised his right hand slowly as Arthur pulled the sting away and slowly placed it on his ring finger. The cold metal touched his skin as it sat perfectly upon his hand. “A few weeks ago you spoke to gaius stating you could do a better job than Guienever will ever do as Queen. I hope that to be true.” Arthur spoke as Merlin placed his hand upon the king's chest, feeling his heartbeat. “My love lies with you Arthur...And the People of Camelot.” Merlin spoke as the king smirked and pushed Merlin backwards onto the pillows. His full lips collided with Merlin’s nude ones as they continued to make love earnestly. 

At the sight of the sun, the king wandered down to the armoury to collect a set of chainmail and a robe. People looked in confusion as the blonde haired man strolled the palace alone and without Merlin’s company. Smiling widely he said his goodmorning to the few palace guards that were still awake and about to turn in for the day to get some rest.   
Walking back into the bed chambers, Merlin arose from his place on the king sized bed, wrapping the white bed sheets around his chest. “You’re up early.” Merlin spoke with a groggy voice, admiring his king. Arthur stood before the bed and held up a set of chainmail in one hand and a robe in the other. “To make it more official.” Arthur announced as Merlin slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to the Leader and held the top. “I don’t have a gambeson.” Merlin spoke as Arthur put the armour upon the table before turning on his heels and wandering over to a chest and opening it. Pulling out a dark red gambeson that is far smaller than Arthur’s. “My first jacket. Should fit you perfectly.” Arthur continued as he walked over to Merlin and wrapped him in the coat.   
Soon enough Merlin was dressed in chainmail and a wine red robe embroidered with the pendragon coat of arms. Tying the wrist guard up around Merin’s wrists as Arthur admired his Lover who stood there watching the king's hands as they held Merlins tightly.

Finally walking over to the casement, the raven haired man looked down upon the castle he was to rule beside the blonde haired king. Turning on his heels Merlin looked at Arthur and smirked before seeing the king pull something out from behind his back. Looking in confusion Merlin walked over to his king and waited for Arthur to give an explanation. “I have a gift for you.” Arthur spoke as he pulled out a sword in a sheath of red leather. “It was gifted to me by my mother for my Seventeenth birthday. When I was knighted by my father. She never got the chance to see me grow up to be the king I have become. But she knew that a good knight and king needs a sword.” The blonde haired man explained as he handed it to Merlin. “Now that I have an excalibur, You may have this sword. All sharpened and the pumel has been polished to perfection.” Arthur added as Merlin drew the sword from its sheath to admire the craftsmanship and the perfect balance between blade to the hilt. A small smile covered the raven haired man’s lips as he looked up with weak eyes. “I couldn’t think of a better and trusting man to give it to.” Arthur smiled as he held the hilt of the sword he drew from the stone. “I will wear it with honour and use it only if need be.” Merlin smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek. “Now. I have called for a meeting of the round table meeting. There you will be knighted and we will discuss matters around Lancelot. Come now.” Arthur spoke as he reached his hand out and Merlin took it and walked out of the palace. 

People stared in shock at Merlin who walked around with his head held high and his hand on the handle of his blade. Creating a pathway and moving to the side, the people watched Arthur and Merlin closely as their robes floated just above the ground and they walked towards the training grounds. The knight’s play fought on the emerald green fields as Arthur and Merlin walked out to call them in. Percival smiled as Gwaine stopped kicking sir Elyan and stood looking at the raven haired man. “Morning gentleman.” Arthur called out with a beaming smile as they stood in a line, gazing at Merlin. “Merlin...You...You look incredible.” Gwaine smirked as Merlin smiled and laughed. “Thank you gwaine.” Merlin chuckled as the knights suddenly noticed the ring that shone upon Merlin’s hand. “There is a meeting happening in ten minutes. Wash up and meet us in the council chambers.” Arthur explained as he looked at the men who all had their eyes on merlin before nodding and taking on their orders, walking sharply to the armoury and preparing for the meeting. “Well they took that a lot better than I thought they would.” Merlin chuckled and suddenly felt a tugging on his cape. 

Turning quickly the raven haired man was welcomed to the sweet smile of a young girl who carried a daisy with petals as white as snow. Arthur smiled as he watched Merlin kneel before the young girl with eyes of emerald green. “Hello little one.” Merlin muttered as he looked at the girl holding the flower, quickly holding it out to the young man. “Is this for me?” Merlin asked as he smiled and looked up at a woman walking up behind her daughter and bowing to Arthur’s presence. “My lords I apologise. She has a tendency of running off.” The woman apologised as Merlin looked up and smiled. “It’s okay, We’ve faced worse.” Arthur spoke as he smiled and looked down at Merlin who looked back down at the young girl. “Give the flower to Sir Merlin and we’ll go and buy some apples from the market.” The mother spoke as the girl handed Merlin the daisy and placed it in his hand. “Why thank you so much.” Merlin spoke as he suddenly placed the flower in his hair balanced above his ear. “How does that look?” The raven haired man asked as the girl chuckled and nodded. Arthur admired the man as the mother looked at Arthur and smirked. “He will make a fine king my lord. I support your decision.” The woman muttered as Arthur looked at her with a hint of confusion before smiling and nodding. “Thank you.” Arthur muttered as He rested his hand upon Merlin’s shoulder. “Now. Why don’t you and your mother go and buy some apples.” Merlin said to the child as she smiled and nodded. “Have a good day.” Merlin answered as he ruffled the girls hair and stood up to his full height. The mother and her child walked away as Arthur looked at Merlin with a smirk adorned his face. “What?” Merlin asked the king who played with the rings on his hand. “You took that very well. I thought you would have been a bit more...standoffish.” Arthur explained as pulled the flower from Merlin’s hair and put it back, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “It’s just one of my many gifts.” Merlin chuckled as Arthur nodded and began to walk to the council chambers as Merlin followed close by. 

Around the table made of mahogany stood the knights; Arthur, Merlin,Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Elyan, Sir Leon and their court physician Gaius. The King looked around the round table at the knights in their chainmail and cloaks. Their swords strapped to their side. They looked in a slight confusion for one of two reasons. A- why was Merlin dressed the way he was. B- What was going to happen to Lancelot? Taking a deep breath Arthur looked to the raven haired man who stood to his left and nodded. “As you are all aware...three weeks ago. Sir Lancelot attempted to bring harm to myself, however resulted in harming Merlin. But with our quick thinking and Gaius skills and knowledge Merlin is in perfect health once again.” Arthur explained as Merlin held his hands behind his back and gave a singular nod, agreeing with the king's statement. “I have thought long and hard about the punishment that Lancelot will be given after causing such disruption and harm he has brought to these castle walls over the last few weeks. Scrutinizing the situations that have unfolded I...With the help of Merlin have come to a final conclusion.” Arthur continued to explain as he looked to Sir Percival and gave the order to “Collect Lancelot from his cell.” The knight nodded and walked away out of the enormous halls and to his right down towards the cells. “What are you going to do with him Sire?” Sir Leon asked as Arthur looked over to the curly haired man and spoke no words with a glare that could turn hot blood cold. “The only thing I can do.” The king answered.

Minutes felt like hours as Sir Percival kicked Lancelot's struggling body through the doors. Falling to his knees the ex knight looked up at Arthur and smirked deviously as he slowly tried to stand up. The knights drew their weapons as they wouldn’t have a repeat of the last meeting between King Arthur and Sir Lancelot. “We need to stop meeting like this Arthur.” Lancelot spoke sharply as the king stepped away from the table and towards the man in question. Arthur scoffed as he looked down at the man who was dirty and a mess. He did not speak a word as Sir Percival grabbed the scruff of lancelot’s tunic and pulled him to his feet. “Lost for Words...Sire.” The man hissed as Arthur’s scowl turned into a frown. “I trusted you lancelot. Like a brother. My equal.” Arthur muttered as Lancelot smirked and looked over to the knights who bared arms. “You’re going to dismiss me as your equal because I fell in love with the woman you were betrothed to?” Lancelot scoffed as he looked across the room to Merlin who held a straight face the entire time. “You also brought harm to Merlin.” Arthur growled as Lancelot looked at his king from the corner of his eye and smirked. “Ah yes. I forgot you and Merlin had a little correlation when no one was looking in the bed chambers.” Lancelot rolled his eyes and Arthur sighed heavily. “You could have killed a man. A friend.” Arthur spoke harshly as the man watched closely as Merlin walked over to Arthur and stood by his side, carrying the blade he was given only a mere hour ago. “Hello old friend. How are you feeling after that...Dreadful stab wound.” Lancelot asked with a smirk as Merlin made no friendly comments back. Looking at the man with the blade in a vice like grip, Merlin’s knuckles turned white. “You threatened to kill Arthur and nearly killed me and you still call yourself a friend?” Merlin sneered as Lancelot smirked. “And Arthur beds you and still goes to Marry Gwen.” Lancelot smirked before chuckling. Merlin spoke not another word as he backed down and looked at the king who’s brow furrowed and his eyes burned with rage. “Lancelot. Because of your two counts of treason and conspiring with the what was to be queen of Camelot. Unfortunately Exile is not a good enough punishment.” Arthur spoke as he looked down at the man. “With that being said. Lancelot, ex knight of camelot. I sentence you to death by hanging tomorrow at midday for the attempted assasination of myself. The attempted murder of Sir Merlin of Camelot and the exile of Guinevere.” King Arthur answered as Lancelot’s shoulders sunk and the smug look was taken from his lips. “Sire…” Gwaine answered as Arthur looked to the knight. “There is no redemption for a man like Lancelot.” Arthur answered as Lancelot was suddenly enraged. “People will know your ungodly acts Arthur Pendragon and may hell open when they do.” Lancelot cursed as Percival dragged the feral man back to his cage like a rabid dog. 

As the doors closed once again Arthur brushed himself down and fixed the belt, carrying his trusted weapon. The knights stood in complete silence as they listened to Lancelot’s enraged voice fade away. Staring at the table blankly Arthur said not one word in fear he would say something he may regret. “So why is Merlin dressed like a Prince?” Sir Elyan asked as Arthur and the raven haired man looked at the knight and opened up about the plans Arthur had for Merlin. “I am to knight him and make him my King. For if I am to die, He will take my place in ruling Camelot and the land of Albion.” Arthur explained as the knights smiled and nodded as they looked at one another. “Well King Merlin Pendragon is going to have to learn how to fight.” Sir Leon spoke as Gwaine added. “And Joust.” Merlin looked at the knights and smiled widely as they welcomed him to the knights of Camelot with open arms and openly accepted him as their king, beside Arthur. “Well with that said...Merlin.” Arthur spoke as he held his hand out for Merlin to take before being walked up to the podium. The king stood before the knights and Merlin knelt down on the step, looking down at the floor beneath him. “I King Arthur Pendragon-” The man began as he drew his sword and placed the flat edge of the blade on Merlin’s left shoulder before lifting it to lay upon Merlin’s right shoulder. “Knight you...Sir Merlin.” The king raised his sword and pointed the tip of the blade into Merlin’s heart. “Knight of Camelot.” Arthur finished, placing the blade in his sheath and holding his hands out for Merlin to take and arise from his position. The knights cheered as they walked towards the newly knighted Merlin congratulating him with handshakes and hugs. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Sir Percival. Looking in confusion at how different the atmosphere was in the hall he figured something good had happened.

As Merlin laid in bed that night he had a solemn look upon his face as Arthur pulled off his chainmail and undressed before the soon to be king. “What’s got you looking so dismal?” Arthur asked as he kicked off his boots and breeches before climbing into bed. “The man we trusted the most dies tomorrow.” Merlin muttered as Arthur laid his arm out laying his hand over Merlin’s face playfully. The raven haired man chuckled as he picked up the King’s hand and threw it back towards the blonde haired man. Quickly Arthur grabbed Merlins Waist and pulled him across the bed and into a tight embrace. Arthur chuckled as Merlin looked back and smiled before trying to wriggle his way out of the hold. “It’s not going to work.” Arthur cheered as he looked at the raven haired man who finally gave in. “Listen I know that Lancelot meant alot to us. But he has done and said things that are unforgivable. You told me that.” The king added as he let Merlin go. Yet the young man did not move from his position in Arthur’s arms, but rolled over to his side to face the king. “Now. We have much to look forward to in the coming weeks. A peace treaty meeting with Cenrads kingdom, planning for our wedding, lunch in the middle of the woods away from everyone and sword fighting lessons for you from Sir Leon.” Arthur explained as he looked down at the man slowly falling asleep on his chest. Slowly the blonde haired man pulled up the bedding to cover his dearly beloved and keep him warm throughout the night. Running his hand through Merlin’s thick black hair Arthur closed his eyes soon after and fell asleep. 

Down below the castle in the cells, Lancelot sat. His final night alive in a dark and cold cell. But through the anger and hatred the man smiled weakly to the soft smile of Guenevere to comfort him.

The dreaded time came at mid day the day after the sentence. With the sun high above the castle causing it’s off white bricks to give off a strange glow, People gathered in the courtyard upon seeing the noose hanging, awaiting to snatch it’s victim.   
Merlin stood behind the doors to the balcony in which he would be standing beside Arthur as the order would be given to kill the man. Looking to his side to see Arthur fixing his crown made of gold that sat upon his head Merlin sighed and fixed the position of the Pendragon ring on his hand before adjusting the gauntlets. Arthur noticed that Merlin was uneasy and laid his hand upon his shoulder. The raven haired man looked to his partner with weak eyes and a weak smirk. “It’s for the best.” Arthur reassured the young man as the doors opened and the announcement was made. Walking out to the podium, Merlin took a moment before following behind with the physician. “People of Camelot. As you’re King, my top priority is to protect and lead you all to greatness. Giving you stable living and access to crops and necessities.” Arthur began as Merlin laid his hands on the stone fencing between him and the twelve foot drop before him. Looking at the noose swinging in the breeze. “However in the last few weeks, as you are well aware. Someone very close to me attempted to kill me and wounded Merlin.” The king continued as he raised his hand out to point to Merlin who tried to keep a brave face. “For that he has been found guilty of treason and will be sentenced to death.” The golden haired ruler explained as the doors to the palace suddenly opened and Sir Gwiane and Sir Percival walked Lancelot out of the castle and towards his demise. “I have been your king for two years and have only had to sentence one man to his death. It’s something I do not want to do, but for my safety and others I must do what is best for Camelot.” Arthur finished as Lancelot was walked up to the wooden podium and his head put through the loop. “Take this as your first and only warning for what will come if you follow in Lancelot’s footsteps.” The king answered as he raised his hand into the air. Merlin watched Arthur’s gloved hand, not wanting to watch Lancelot swing by the neck. With a quick glance Merlin looked down as Arthur’s hand followed. The executioner pulled the lever and the trap door opened. People gasped as they watched the man’s body hang there momentarily, kicking and gasping for air before ceasing and motionless.

Lancelot was dead.

People stood in horror whilst the knights of the round table stood to the side, trying to hold it together. Sir Percival's eyes blurred from the tears as Gwaine laid his hand upon the tall man’s back as a means of comfort.   
Merlin bit his tongue as Arthur felt sick to his stomach. He had never executed anyone at his hand before. Uther was alway the one to carry the burden. But now Arthur had done it, he vowed to himself to never do it again. Looking at the king, Merlin placed his hand upon Arthur’s in a means of reassurance that he had done the right thing.   
As people slowly began to clear out Arthur turned on his heels and back into the building. Taking a deep breath he exhaled slowly, letting out all of his emotions as his shoulders shook uncontrollably. The warm hands of Merlin wrapped around the broad man’s shoulders as he held the king tightly. Removing Arthur’s crown to prevent it from falling, placing it on the table beside them. Merlin ran his hands through Arthur’s hair as the hands of the king held Merlin’s waist. The men did not speak as Arthur cried silently into Merlin’s robe, grieving for the loss of someone he once trusted. The raven haired man closed his eyes tightly as he took a deep breath, attempting not to cry and make the situation worse. Eventually being accompanied by the knights they all walked to the council chambers and sat around the table in silence. “What now?” Percival spoke as Arthur stayed silent. Merlin took the opportunity and stood up looking at the men that sat so quietly. “We do what we always do. We keep moving. No matter what happens or who we lose.” Merlin spoke as Arthur looked up at his soon to be king and smirked. Standing up slowly, the king laid his hand upon Merlin’s shoulder. “I knew i chose the right person.” He muttered as a small smile covered the dark haired man’s nude lips as he nodded and gazed back at Arthur. “Anything for you.” Merlin answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this story and want to read more? Head on over to my Instagram @kingarthurpendragon_ for updates on more stories


End file.
